Getting Home
by ZoeEngland
Summary: One moment I was at home,the next in a bedroom,with a guy lying on his chest,sleeping.He stirred,turned around,and his eyes slowly opened,blinking a few times,then screamed as he saw me."AHH!" We both yelled.I clutched my heart, seeing him. Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer throughout: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own plot :)**

* * *

Prologue.

One moment I was sitting in my kitchen, having a normal conversation with my loved up sister, and the next I was in a unknown bedroom, with a unknown guy lying on his chest on the bed, sleeping. He stirred, and turned around, and his eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times, then screamed as he saw me.

"AHH!" We both yelled. I clutched my heart as I jumped back, crashing into a table. I studied his face. Is...that Edward Cullen?

* * *

Somewhere unknown.

I growled at my mate. "We need to sort this out. They make a mockery of us. James!"

"V, we must give it time. If they are only doing harmless films, then why bother?"

I snarled. "I can't stand it. Those humans are starting to believe more in the existence of us...and how did they get so accurate? Someone has been careless and someone found out. We have to deal with the situation ourselves, before it gets more prominent in the humans lives."

"True, but they won't be happy-"

"-_they _should _thank_us. The Volturi-"

"- If they allow us to do so, then we can change the situation. To protect the existence of vampires. Keep the secret."

I nodded. Keep the secret.

* * *

BPOV

I dropped the packet of crisps into the trolley as I walked with my sister, Tia , with the trolley at our local ASDA. I had a eye appointment in a few minutes, and I would have to be there in a few minutes, which I could make in time.

"Ok I gotta go. Make sure you tell Mum I've gone." Tia nodded and I walked out of ASDA and headed for the opitcians. When I got there, I smiled at the lady and they made me wait at the waiting area. A few minutes before I was due, a worker came up to me.

"Um...Bella Swan?" I looked up and pulled the earphones out of my ears.

"Yep?" I popped the 'p'.

"We can't see you unless you have parental supervision." What?

"B-but last time I didn't have her with me. She's shopping!"

"Well if you can get her here on time, then we can see you. If not, then we have to reschedule."

"Well why didn't you tell me a few minutes before!" I jumped up from my seat, causing people to give me funny looks. "So if I'm one minute over, I can't be seen? How is that?" This was unbelievable! The woman nodded and I ran out of the shop, dialling my Mum, Renee, as I ran.

"Hi Bells. Where are you?"

"Mum, I need you to hurry. Buy the food. No questions. OK?"

"I'm at the check out now." I hung up and ran quicker. People turned their heads as I ran through the mall, and I didn't care. This was stupid!, I thought. I searched for my mother and noticed my sister's bright red cardigan and dark hair.

"Mum! If I don't get you to the opticians now I can't have my appointment!"

"Well that's stupid!" She muttered, and I laughed.

"I know!" I shook my head. Some people.

"Help me with this and then we'll go put it in the car and we'll go." I sighed.

"We have 10 minutes!"

"Hurry then" I literally grabbed the food, shoved them int he bags, and back in the trolley.

"HURRY!" I screeched. I was probably a little over dramatic, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I needed that appointment! The sugar in my veins fuelled me as I pushed the trolley to the car, and I chucked the food in, knowing it was now or never. I went to put the trolley back and get my pound back, but as I pushed the key from the other trolley in, the pound wouldn't come out.

"For crying out loud!" I groaned, and tried a few more times. It wouldn't go. I looked at my watch. It was too late. I sighed and went to another trolley that works.

I motioned for my family to get in the car. "We missed it. Should we go back to say that we've missed it, or just go?"

Mum thought for a minute and shrugged. "Who cares? They're not gonna make room for you if you go back." We all filed into the car and drove out of the lot, back on the way home.

This was how my life worked right now. I went to school, met up with my friends, sometimes went shopping with them, or partying, and then I went shopping with my family. I was tired. Of course, I was quite popular, if I must say so myself, I have excellent grades, and I've had a few boyfriends in my time, but I was tired. I was bored of my life. I needed something interesting to happen in my life. I sighed as we unloaded the shopping.

But would I be writing this if nothing interesting would happen? Of course not. That would be as boring as watching the clock ticking around for an hour.

What I hadn't realised was that I would soon have something happen to me, that will turn my life around. Completely and utterly round.

The next day I was heading for school. If I hadn't mentioned yet, my name is Bella Swan. I am 16 years old and live in England. I have dark brown hair, and eyes. My younger sister, Tia, is 14. To be honest, I've never seen what everyone thinks of me. How do I seem so interesting?

"Wassup Bells!" Stefan pulled me into a hug, and I hugged him back, smirking. Stefan and I had dated in year 9, but felt that we were more so friends than anything, so we broke up 5 weeks later.

"Hey Stefan!" I giggled and Tia scoffed from besides me as she went to find her friends. Stefan grinned and led me to my group of friends, Jess, Angela, Tyler and a few others who hadn't come yet. Stefan kept an arm around me as we chatted to our friends.

"Bella we were just talking about the party tonight, you going?" Jess said and grabbed my hand, squeezing and letting go.

I thought for a second. "Um...I think so. What are you wearing?" The boys groaned. "Actually tell me in Science." Jess nodded, and I gave the boys a look saying 'you owe me'. I smirked.

"So is everyone going?" Tyler nodded.

"Yup. It's at Lauren's house." Lauren hosted many of the parties we went to, and we were close friends, but she had her own set of friends, and so we only talked when we had lessons together. We made our way to our classes, and I had my first lesson on a table of four with myself, Stefan, Liam and Riley. I had a lot of male friends. Riley smirked as I sat down.

"Hey Bella. You get attacked by any wasps today?" He joked. I groaned.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! They come for me!" Riley let out a laugh, and Liam grinned.

"Sure Bella. Sure." I laughed along with them. We were in Mathematics. Such fun.

"Bella Bella Bella. What are we going to do with you?" Stefan muttered. I did seem to get a lot of attention from the guys, but that couldn't be helped. I'm not going to say 'Stay back, boys!' am I?

"Students, continue with the sheet you were working on yesterday." The teacher said, and we did do something we did yesterday- talk.

"Are you coming tonight?" I asked the lads in front of me. They nodded excitedly.

"It's gonna be the bomb!" Liam slapped the table, and smirked.

"What are you wearing this time?" Last time he dressed up as Iron man. It says it all. He laughed and leaned back in his chair, balancing.

"Nahh...I'm wearing something casual tonight." His smile drifted and I felt my lips pucker.

"What's wrong?" He looked up, startled, and leaned back too far, and his panicked expression made me laugh as he steadied himself and clutched his chest, breathing heavily. Our table burst out laughing, and I felt tears spring to my eyes. Liam smirked nervously as he scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. Liam and Riley were twins, but weren't identical. I could tell they were brothers though, because of the smile and eyes. Liam had shorter hair than Riley, who had messy light brown locks, and a stubble. We all had done something more than friends before, but that was how we were. We were all like the best of friends, and we were going to sixth form together in this school. The school was a sixth form also, so most of our school were sticking around for more memories.

That night Jess came to mine to pick me up, and take us to the party. I wore a dark purple dress that showed off my curves and I felt flawless. I looked at the poster on my wall and sighed. It was a movie poster, and it was of _Vampire._Which had the likes of Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarthy and Alice Brandon. That film was amazing, and I heard that they are going to start filming for the next one in a month, which was exciting, but that meant I had to wait a few months for the film to come out! My eyes were set on Jasper. With his gorgeous dimples and crooked cheeky grin, blond locks and shining eyes, I don't see how not everyone is in love with him. I rushed down the stairs when I heard Jess ring the door bell, and grinned when I saw what she was wearing.

"Jess! Oh my gosh I love your dress!" She nodded like a fanatic and did a little curtsy before she came in.

"It's freezing out there! Seriously!" She rubbed her arms and Jess's parents drove off. I looked at them driving off into the distance, confused.

"Jess...aren't we catching a ride with them?" I shut the door behind me, it was cold.

Jess shook her head casually. "No. Liam said that he'll give us a lift, so it easier to find each other when we're there." I nodded, and grabbed the pre drinks that sat on the end table next to the kitchen. I held it up to her and she smirked, popping open the lid and taking a gulp. I took it from her and did the same, and the alcohol tickled down my throat and I shivered. I smiled, knowing that the alcohol will soon be in my veins and hit me like a sack of potatoes. I was quite the lightweight, despite the fact that we went for parties often, which included alcohol. I never binge drunk, though, as a hangover was the worse thing to occur the night after, unless you find you had sex and got pregnant or something, or had a car accident. But I can't drive, so in my case it would change to if my friend got me in a car crash. But anyway, for a regular, the hangover was not something I welcomed with both arms. I'd even slam the door in it's face if it knocked on my door like Jess had just done. Kick it out of the house. Hit it in the face. You can tell I'm not a fan of the morning after drinking heavily. So I tend to drink more sensibly, drink more earlier in the night, and by the end of the night I'm close enough to sober that the only thing that hurts in the morning is the bruises that happened earlier in the night.

"Let's go." Jess said as Liam's parent's car horn beeped, and we ran outside, shutting the door behind us, looking at the floor carefully, and Liam opened the door for us.

"Hello ladies!" Riley and Liam said simultaneously. Me and Jess gave each other a look. It was a twin thing. We put our seat belt on as they drove to Laurens house. Lauren's house was huge enough for huge parties, but not huge enough that it was too empty when there wasn't a party, or too huge that if someone screamed 'rape' or 'help me I'm being attacked' from one end, you wouldn't hear it from the other end. It was just right, for everything. I wasn't a rich girl. The most expensive thing I owned was a TV. And it wasn't even mine. And we bought it when I was a kid, when people made stuff that would last. Now, we can't trust that our product would last a day after the guarantee had expired. So the most expensive thing my family owns, besides the house, is a huge box-like television, that has speakers on the sides of it. Classic. I hoped that when we had to clear out our loft last year, if we'd find anything remotely interesting that would spare us from our money problems, but the most luck we had was finding a type writer, which when we tried it, the silver things that stick out when you push the button got tangled up and we had to throw it away. The 2nd best item was a broken VCR. Hurray. Money issues solved. It shall sell for...no...not even sell. We gave it away to the guy who comes for trash every week, along with the broken typewriter.

"Oh cool. Party's already started." Liam said remorsefully, and I waved him off.

"Nonsense. We're fashionably late." Jess nodded along with my words as we jumped out of the car. "Thank you Mrs and Mr Jenks!" They gave us one wave before speeding off, and I held onto my clutch bag as we made out way inside the party. We heard cheers and cat calls as soon as we entered, and I looked around. There were people talking and sipping from disposable cups. On the stairs, on the dance floor, on the sides, leaning on the walls. Throughout the house, I imagine. There were younger years and people from my year, as well as sixth formers and college students, as well as some older, possibly graduates, I guessed. Anybody would come for a party as long as there were free alcohol. It was Lauren's way of expressing her popularity, when in fact everyone gatecrashed.

"Hey Liam! Riley!" Tyler called, and we looked up to see Tyler and Lauren getting close on the stairs. Lauren had her arms wrapped around his neck and he smirked and waggled his eyebrows at us. I looked at the boys,

"Gross." I muttered and found my way into the kitchen to get me some drinks. "Well we all know who's gonna be using the fact that their legal well tonight, eh?" I told Jess. "Jess?" I looked around as I took a sip. Huh. Where was she? I wondered through and found her dancing close to this guy on the dance floor. I grinned as their lips touched, and left them to their own privacy. I had once been there, and it's how I made use of the fact I was 16, if you get my drift. If you don't...I'm 16, I wonder what is legal to do when you're 16? With someone...? I'm not going to give anymore hints than that, as I think it's pretty simple.

I checked out who was there. Some I've seen before, some not so much. Some were cute, some were ugly as shit. I mean...I think I saw a fly on one of them, that's how serious I was. Ugly as poop. I continued to search for who would be the guy of the night that will take up most of my interest, when my eyes laid on a bloke with blond thick locks, that naturally spiked upwards in large chunks. His eyes met mine, and I saw he had golden eyes to go with his hair. Must be the lighting. I bet they're more honey in the day light. I stalked over to the bar to get another drink, and I saw him lift himself from the wall he was leaning on to head my way. I felt his presence within a matter of seconds.

"Hello." He purred in my ear, and I turned around to face the blond.

"Hey...um...?" I waited for him to introduce himself. He stuck out a hand.

"My name is Sam." I nodded at him, dumbfounded.

"I'm Bella." He rested a hand on my waist and pulled me slightly closer to him.

"Hi Bella. How old are you? I'm 18 years of age." His eyes never left mine as he picked up a cup of drink from the bar behind me, and gulped it down. I took my time to drink from the cup in my hands.

"16." Sam nodded.

"Do you want to dance?" He pulled me along to the dance floor, and I swallowed down the rest of my drink, leaving it on a table as I went along with him, and he rested his hands on my hips as we danced intimately to the music. I rested my hands in his hair.

"So, Bella. You're in year 11?" I nodded, and smiled.

"Uhuh. And you're in college?" He smirked, and answered with a 'yes'.

"Must I say, if you don't already know, that you are looking unbelievably gorgeous tonight." He leaned closer to my ear, and kissed the skin just below my ear lobe. I shivered with anticipation.

"Umm...thanks." He continued his kisses down my neck, then up my jaw line, until he hovered his lips above my own. With confidence that I wouldn't push him away, since I hadn't before, he met the distance between us, and kissed me with his soft, pink lips. I let out a soft moan as he slided his tongue into my mouth, and I opened my mouth willingly as I tugged on his hair. Sam pulled me closer to him, leaning further forward, so I would have to lean back slightly, and our kisses were frenzied as we battled for dominance. We must have been like this for a few hours, because I pulled away when my phone buzzed against my bra. His lips were swollen as he smirked when I pulled my phone out, and he must have tried to catch a glimpse of my breast as I did so, as the smirk grew.

_Time to go Bells. Liam's waiting. Jess xx_

I looked around, and found that I was pushed against the wall. I noticed Jess smirking as she waved for me to hurry up.

"Um...Sam I have to go. My ride is here." I pushed him back, and he smiled.

"No problem. It was very nice to meet you, Bella." He let his hands slide off my stomach as I walked off in my high heels, and I met Jess and the twins as we got into the car.

"Fun night?" It was just Mr Jenks now. Mrs Jenks must have been at home, since it was 1am, I checked on my phone. Everyone smirked at me, and I felt my blush creeping on.

"Y-yes. Mr Jenks." I stammered, and Jess giggled. "Very fun." Jess had planned to stay over at mine that night, as my parents were out, so we both hopped out of the car when it came to my house, and we waved them off, before rushing inside to stay warm.

"Brr! It's freezing!" Jess commented as I shut the door quietly. I'm sure Tia was still here, whether asleep or awake. I wondered why she didn't go to the party...

"So...who was that guy you were with earlier Jess?" I snickered as we crept up the stairs and into my room.

"I have no idea. Who was your guy? I couldn't see who it was. Too tipsy...and dark. Plus your face kinda covered his." I smirked.

"Um...some Sam guy. Blond hair. Odd golden eyes." Jess's eyes widened.

"Did he say a last name?" I shrugged.

"I don't think so. We were only on first name basis. No second names..." Jess looked like she wanted to say something, so I trailed off.

"Bella. Did he mention Uley? As in Sam Uley?" I shrugged. "Sam Uley is like...how you say the 'it' guy in his college. I didn't think he'd come to a party like Laurens. He can easily afford his own drinks for him and his mates."

The name and click meant nothing to me. "He was a good kisser...ah well. Isn't like I'll see him again anyway. He's in college, I'm not in college." Jess sighed.

"No more enthusiasm coming from you?" I shook my head, and she made her way to the bed. "Fine. I won't speak of it anymore." I grinned and jumped in after her, and soon I was too tired to think of one Sam Uley.

...

The next morning was Tuesday. Happy Tuesday. I felt buzzed. A happy buzz ran through my veins like the alcohol last night. I smiled when me and Jess reached the school grounds, and a gust of wind blew through my hair and across my beaming face. Jess giggled next to me and dragged me forward to our friends, and her phone buzzed, so she went to check it before a teacher caught her.

"Bella. Lauren's just texted me. Says how Sam asked for your surname when you left, and she told him. Was that ok?" I shrugged.

"Who cares? I mean, really? It's just a guy."

"Oh, and it was the Sam that I was on about."

"I'm not listening."

"Why are you replying then?" I heard the smile in her voice.

"Because I can." I replied, and took a few more steps to reach my friends.

"Hey girlies! What did you two get up to last night?" Stefan wiggled his eyebrows as if expecting us to say that we both slept with each other.

"Do you want to know?" I grinned, and Stefan shrugged.

"I didn't see you last night. I was wondering where the Bells was."

Jess blurted everything out. "Bella totally kissed Sam Uley!"

Silence.

"Jess!" I stated, angry. "What the hell?" Stefan stepped back a step, and looked uncomfortable.

"_The _Sam Uley?" I nodded, looking down, ashamed.

"Well that explains some things." I looked up at Stefan.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly. He lost eye contact with me to tell me.

"I spotted Sam at the bar and he was pretty smug, and I - a tad influenced by the alcohol, otherwise I wouldn't have the guts to do so - asked Sam what was up. He smirked and asked if I knew you, and I said I did. He asked if I could give him her number, and I said that I didn't have my phone on me, and that if he wanted it, why not go up to you and ask for himself. Stuck up-"

"-you should have given it him!" Jess complained. My eyes narrowed at her as Stefan looked taken back.

"No. He shouldn't have." I patted Stefan's stiff shoulder, and frowned. "Anyway, forget the guy talk. You're making me uncomfortable." Jess opened her mouth to protest, but I raised my eyebrows in defense, and she lost. Conversation was over.

I looked innocently across the school grounds, and noticed my sister's familiar dark hair, and saw she was holding hands with some guy. Why isn't she telling me about these things? I mean-

"Hey, guys, do you know who that is? With Tia?" I pointed over to her, and quickly sent her a text, to which I saw her take out her phone with the other hand.

"Um...that's Benjamin. I didn't know they started dating! I mean, it was kind of obvious they like each other..." Jess muttered, with a hint of surprise in her tone of voice. I raised my hands up, exasperated.

"Oh, so I'm so oblivious to notice when Tia has a new guy? Is that why she didn't turn up to the party last night? She was on a date or something...?" Or _something... ew._ I shuddered. Images in my brain was beginning to pop up, and I tried to shake them away. Tia is a virgin. She's only 14. Don't imagine it. My phone buzzed.

_Benjamin. My boyfriend. T xx_

_Why haven't I heard of this before? B xx_

_Because it wasn't certain until last night, and you were out kissing Sam Uley. T xx_

_How did you find that out? You weren't there! B xx_

_My friends told me. T xx_

I groaned. So most of year 9 must know by now. And how come I've never heard of Sam before? The past by as normal, but it was slightly tense from the Sam talk. I was getting points and giggles from the years, and I even heard someone say that he was going to come up to me today while I was in class to ask for my number. That never happened, as I expected. What was it with school gossip? It's not like anything big happened. I walked home alone, not bothering to wait for Jess, when I heard my name being called. I couldn't be arsed to deal with anyone, so I gave them the middle finger behind my back and kept on walking. I heard it again, but ignored it completely this time. In a matter of seconds, someone put their hands on my shoulders, stopping me altogether.

"Hey! What the-" The figure turned me around. "-...Sam?"

"Hey Bella. Mind if I walk you home?" I nodded incoherently. "Cool."

"Aren't you meant to be in college?" I wondered as we strolled down the sidewalk.

"Yeahh...but I had a driving test so I went on lunch and stopped here, missing my last lesson. No biggie. I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"Can I have your number? One of your friends lied as to not give it to me, and he obviously was protective of you. His face said it all." I laughed, pulling out my phone and giving it him to type his number in.

"Oh, you guessed? Stefan's a pretty bad lair, even when intoxicated." Sam laughed too, and gave me back my phone, and I sent him a text saying it was me.

"Thanks." Sam muttered, and put his arm around my shoulders. "I was sad to see you go last night."

"Huh." What should I say to that? "Well I didn't want to leave." Sam smiled. "So...tell em about yourself. I hear a lot from school gossip, but I don't believe any of it. Well, not all of it."

"Umm...well I do a lot of sports at college. I'm learning to drive...what did you want to know?"

I thought for a moment. "What do you want to be after college?"

Sam chuckled. "did I tell you I'm pretty smart? But my dream is to be a dancer." I was surprised.

"Really? That's very...-"

"-gay? Mad? Stupid? My friends are very supportive of me, as you can tell." I giggled,

"No...It's very unique. I like it. Care to show me some moves? What sort of dancing?"

"More break dancing, sort of street style. Maybe I'll show you another time, I need my Nikes to dance in front of a girl like you." I felt my blush arrive. Just in time, I though sarcastically.

"And so what's so brilliant about me? You don't even know me." His steps matched my own as we turned down my road.

"I don't know. There's something about you. I can tell you're different from the other girls, but I'm not sure. That's so beautiful..." He stroked my cheek, where my blush lay. I felt myself go a little brighter, and I slowed down as we reached my house.

"This is me." I mumbled, just before Sam caught my lips in a kiss. We broke apart once I ran out of breath. He smirked.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. This is you?" I nodded, and Sam glanced at my house. "It's...pretty." I laughed. "I'll see you later. I'll text you, Bella." He pecked my cheek and waited until I was inside my house before he disappeared. I breathed a sigh of relief. What is it with Sam? He was easily charming, smart, with gorgeous hair and a unique eye colour. I felt...odd. I wasn't sure. Why was he talking to _me? _He's a popular college student, probably having girls queued up after him, and he wants...? I shook my head and jumped two steps a time to get to my bedroom, and landed on my bed. I checked my phone. 5 missed calls. 4 from Jess, one from Stefan. I called Jess first, even though I knew it would last longer than a call with Stefan.

"Bella! Where were you? Why didn't you wait for me?" Jess shouted through the phone, and I groaned, spinning around on my bed.

"Sam walked me home." Queue Jess.

"What? Why? W-wh-wh-...tell me everything."

"Um...he followed me for a bit, I may or may have not given him the finger...and he walked me home..."

"...And?"

"And he got my number."

"YAY!" Jess screeched. As I unwillingly gave her the full details, besides the final kiss, I got changed into my jim jams and sat myself on the sofa. I saw Tia arrive with her boyfriend and they got seated in the kitchen.

"Okay Jess I have to go- Stefan called." I sighed.

"Stefan? Why is he calling?" I shrugged.

"Who knows. Bye." I hung up and started to dial Stefan's number.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey. Why'd you call?"

"huh? Oh yeah, um...you know it doesn't matter anymore." He stuttered, and I frowned.

"No. What is it? If it's serious, talk to me, friend to friend." I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone, and I waited, crossing my legs.

"Uh, it's nothing serious. Just...homework help and all."

"But we didn't have any homework."

"Oh. Erm...yeah I was just wondering if we did...yeah ok thanks bye." He hung up and I frowned. Something was up with him, but if he wasn't ready to tell his best friend, I'll have to wait. I got up to go make myself some hot chocolate, and I waved at Ben as I came in the kitchen.

"Hi, Ben, right?" I shook his hand, then went to the fridge, grabbing the milk.

"Uh, yeah. Hi." I smiled politely.

"I'm Bella, Tia's sister." I poured the milk in a mug and put it in the microwave, turning the timer to a few minutes and getting the chocolate powder and sugar and spoon from different parts of the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you." He muttered quietly as I turned around, waiting for the milk to be done.

"So are you both in the same year?" They nodded, and Tia gave me the eye to go. I held up a finger and pulled the milk out, quickly mixing in the ingredients and dashed upstairs with a 'see you later'. I sipped on my burning drink while sitting on the bathroom counter, and I felt my phone buzz in my bra.

_Hey it's Sam. Wanna go out now? S xx_

_Now? B xx_

_Yeah ;) S xx_

_Um...I'm in my pjs right now B xx_

_Hold up. S xx_

I heard the bell go, and I suddenly jumped. What was Sam thinking? I put my drink on the counter and ran to my bedroom window, and spotted Sam waiting under the porch. He looked up, and our eyes met. He smirked and waved as I went back downstairs to greet him. Tia was just about to open the door.

"T! Wait!" She gave me a confused look as she let the door swing open.

"Huh?" She turned back around. "Um. Hello? Who are you?"

"Er...I'm Sam. Bella's...friend." Sam smiled knowingly, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Sam? Ohh! Ok. Come in." Tia went back to Ben and Sam shuffled on the porch. I stepped forward.

"You can come in, you know. Mom and Dad are out. Have been for a few days. We can look after ourselves." His eyebrows raised as I said that, and then his eyes widened as he caught my appearance. I swear his grin got wider as he stepped inside. "Yeah yeah. You caught me. I'm in my PJs. Let it go." I walked upstairs and told him to come up and shut the door behind him. I went to retrieve my hot chocolate and sat on my bed, and Sam sat next to me.

"So...what's with the stalkerish matter? Girls at college not stalkee material?" Sam smirked at me.

"Well I got bored...so I thought. 'Why not surprise Bella in her pajamas?', so here I am." He laughed.

"So you come to me when you're bored...how nice." I muttered, and watched my drink swirl around the cup.

"You know I didn't mean it like that..." He edged closer to me and pulled me to sit on his lap. His hands rested at hips and one arm was around my waist. I sat up a little to put the drink down. I didn't want to burn myself. I've learnt enough from science that heat is hot. I think that's it. Sam nestle his head in between my shoulder and neck, and hugged me. "I don't know what to do with you, Bella Swan. You're all I can think about..." He sighed and shut his eyes. "Do you think about me?"

"Of course I do. You're my stalker." I smirked, and leaned closer to him. He pushed me up, so I was standing, then turned me around and sat me back down, so I was straddling him. If I was honest, I felt...confused, uncertain, worried and in no way did I feel lust or anything at that moment in time. I felt...empty. Sam pulled my lips to his, and leaned back on the bed, turning lightly so we wouldn't hit the wall on the other side. His tongue slid in my open mouth and we continued our session that began earlier in the day. When I caught my breath, Sam kissed down my neck, and sucked on my skin hard, which was slightly uncomfortable. How was I going to cover a hickey when it didn't want to be covered? His hands grabbed my ass and pulled me further up the bed, and one hand crept lower, but I reached over and pulled it to my waist. His movements faltered slightly, but then he brought his hand upwards, and cupped a breast, squeezing lightly. I separated myself from him, pushing him backwards.

"Sam. Stop." I leaned back, and then lifted myself once I felt something slightly hard where my bottom was. I climbed off the bed and stood up. " I can't do this. Not yet. I'm not feeling it." I grabbed a hair tie and tied my hair up into a high ponytail. Sam groaned.

"I'm sorry. I thought you wanted it. You aren't...a virgin, are you?" I turned around to face him, he was supporting himself on his elbows, looking at me curiously.

"No, but I don't know. I'm not..._in the mood, _if you get my drift?" Sam nodded and sat up. I sat next to him, and he wrapped an arms around my waist. "Sorry. Can't help it."

"Sure. Not a problem. Well, you're not a problem..." he glanced down to his crotch, and I grinned.

"Sorry Sam. I think the PJs didn't help, did it?" Sam shook his head, laughing.

"Just give me a minute. And no...there's barely any material between you and your...birthday suit." He smirked and ran his fingers through his hair, hi golden eyes flashing with embarrassment.

"Sam...do you wear contacts?" He laughed and smiled down at me.

"No. I get that a lot, though. I got it from my mother." He leaned his face closer to me, and pecked my cheek softly. "I'm afraid that mark won't disappear quickly. I tend to be...a little rough." My eyes widened and I put a hand to my neck.

"Rough, eh? Well maybe when I'm in the mood...?"

Sam nodded. "I'll be the first one you'll text or call, and I'll be right over."

We spent the rest of the night chatting, about random bits and bobs, and when it was time for him to go, I kissed his soft pouting lips greedily on the porch, and he grinned at me, squeezing my ass playfully.

"I'll see you soon. Text me Bella." He winked and walked off down my road. Where does he live? I haven't seen him before recently, but he finishes later than us, so that's probably why.

I walked into the kitchen, where Ben was gone, and Tia sat reading a magazine.

"Hey sis." I said as I opened the fridge door to see if there was anything nice. Nothing. I shut the door, feeling empty.

"Hey. You and Sam getting a little cosy? Wanna share?" Me and Tia talked about usually everything, from boys to makeup to school to even periods, so I was completely comfortable telling her the gossip, with knowledge that she'll never spill anything to anyone.

"We almost did...something...but I stopped it before we got too far." Tia nodded.

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know yet. He's a great guy and all, but there's something about him. I'm not sure whether it is good or bad, or maybe it's just me. I think it might be how I feel insecure around him. He's probably so experience compared to me."

"Bells, you're one of the more popular and pretty girls in your year. Stop acting like you don't know that." Tia shook her little head. this was a 'N'awhh' moment.

"Aww. Thanks Hun. I love you." Tia smirked, and raised her hands and head as if saying 'why do you even say that, because I'm awesome and always so lovable'.

"I know right?" She laughed.

"So...how are you and Ben?" Tia sighed dreamily.

"I really like him. I really do."

"Aww! That's beautiful, and I'm so happy for you."

"Go on. Tell em what you really think." Tia smirked at me, and I raised my hands up in surrender. Tia knows me more than I know myself, I swear!

"Ok, I think he's a little... quiet. That is all. The only criticism." Tia sighed.

"It is only because you're older and popular. It is more... intimidating."

"Intimidating? Me? Really? Me?"

"Uhuh. I know how he feels. I see people stare at you as you walk by- don't pretend that you don't notice it..." Well...I tried to ignore the staring, if anything.

"Well..."

"Yeah. See? And if you were compared to a supermodel, or were in a room, alone besides there being a supermodel with you, how would you feel?"

I kind of got where she was coming from. "Awkward. But I wouldn't really know unless I did find myself in a room alone with a supermodel."

Tia leaned forward, interest in her expression. "Okay then, take your pick. Which model would you rather be in with alone in a room. Females only." We both grinned.

"Rosalie Hale." Not only was Rosalie an actress, but also a model for lingerie, clothes, the works. "She can hook me up with Jasper's phone number. Then I would die a happy woman." Tia nodded. "you?"

"Hmm...I think... Oh I don't know. I'd rather that I'd be the model." She shrugged. I was thinking of Jasper's face...his smile...his eyes...his _hair..._and I blinked. Just blinked once. And for a moment it felt as if I had collapsed. It felt as if I were flying, or falling, through the sky, but there was no breeze. But my muscles didn't cause me to jump, it felt as if the floor caused the fall, or whatever it was, as my muscles hadn't strained to move me at all. I opened my eyes.

One moment I was sitting in my kitchen, having a normal conversation with my loved up sister, and the next I was in a unknown bedroom, with a unknown guy lying on his chest on the bed, sleeping. He stirred, and turned around, and his eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times, then screamed as he saw me.

"AHH!" We both yelled. I clutched my heart as I jumped back, crashing into a table. I studied his face. Is...that Edward Cullen? I looked up to the sky, and imagined myself shaking my fist at it. You've given me the wrong guy!

* * *

**Soo...what do you think? ;) This is my third fan fic story, and I would love to know what you think of it on a review. And if it isn't too much trouble, try finding yourself on my other stories :) I can assure you that I like them :) so hopefully you would too ;)**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, this is basically just a little fun to do :) I own plot :)**

**Please read! Thanks! :)**

* * *

It was definitely Edward Cullen. He looked scared shitless as he scrambled up his sheets to cover himself.

"Who the hell are you?" He shouted, reached for his phone on the side table. I put my hands up.

"H-how did I get here?" I asked, panicked, and pushed myself into the wall. Edward ran his hands through his hair, and looked around.

"Nobody has ever passed security...I'll give you that." He grabbed his phone and started dialling.

"Wait!" I stopped him. "Where am I?" Edward raised his eyebrow, but answered anyway.

"Um...Vancouver?"

I shook my head. "I didn't take geography, thank you very much. Where's Vancouver?"

Edward shook his head. "Er...Canada?" Canada. Canada. _Canada..._

"WHAT!" I jumped up, startling Edward. "CANADA! There's no way in hell that I'm in Canada. Fuck- where are the freaking cameras!" I looked around, and went around the corner, when I came back unsuccessful, I found Edward on the phone.

"Yeah. What shall I do? Hurry." He caught my eye and slowly put his phone down. "You know, your act is quite believable. But one thing- care to explain why you end up in _my room? _And you obviously recognise me, and you can't _randomly _end up here."

"Edward, I'm from England."

"I can tell." He muttered.

"Huh?"

"Accent." He nodded.

"Oh, well anyway. I _was_ just in England, oh _shit!" _I stepped forward. "Can I use your phone?" Edward nodded silently and threw it lightly into my hands. "How do I call England? What's Canada's exit code?" After that fuss, I found myself on the phone to Tia.

"Hello?" I heard a panicked voice. Tia.

"Tia? Oh my god what happened?" I sat down. Edward was looking at me uneasily but I waved him off, and tears pooled in my eyes. "Tia." I sniffled.

"Oh my god! Bella! You just...disappeared! Like a flash, you were gone! Where are you? Where did you go?"

"Tia...I'm in Vancouver..." I paused. "...Canada." I held the phone away from my ear as I heard her screeching. Suddenly the phone was out of my hands. I turned around, shocked, and saw Edward wrapped in his quilt, holding the phone to his ear.

"Excuse me? Um...Tia please stop crying..." I felt a tear slip down my face, and Edward put one hand against my cheek, soothing me, as he spoke to my sister. Unfortunately, his quilt slipped, and he snatched his hand back, bending down so the quilt wouldn't fall so fast. I looked up immediately, trying to ignore what had happened.

"Yeah. Edward Cullen." He dropped the phone, and I stifled a giggle as we heard the screams still.

"She's 14." Edward nodded, and suddenly the door swung open, revealing a muscled man with his hands up in front of him. Emmett McCarty.

"Slow down, Missy." He warned me, and I put my hands innocently behind my head as Edward dropped down to pick up the screaming phone.

"Um...Edward." I mumbled, kicking him slightly with my foot. He looked up, and turned around to a questioning Emmett.

"Em. Speak to this girl." He went to give him the phone but I put my hand his shoulder to stop him.

"Let me talk to her. I know her." He passed me the phone calmly, and went to talk to Em and get changed into some boxers as I spoke to the teary girl.

"Tia please calm down. I need to sort some stuff out, find a way home. I'll call you asap. Get contact with Mum and tell her I'm ok."

"Be careful, Bells." I nodded.

"I will. Promise." I hung up and turned to the pair of boys, who were conversing worriedly. "So...what have you figured out yet?"

Emmett took on a protective stance. "It's impossible that you just...appeared. You must be crazy if we believe that."

I sighed. "Ok then, find me someone crazy who will believe me. We'll get further than we are so far."

Edward frowned. "We can check the security cameras..."

I decided to step in. "Why don't you call my school to see if I was there? I'm sure they'll love to tell you."

"Do you know their number?"

"Er...no. Why would you think I knew my _school's phone number?_" I shook my head. Boys...

"Well why offer it?"

"Why don't you search it?" I raised my hand to the laptop, and Edward went and opened it up. "Do you think I would lie about it?"

Emmett stepped forward a little. "Well if you were us what would you think or a stranger saying all the stuff you are right now?"

I shrugged. "I'm not in your position, so it isn't my obligation to answer that."

"Edward hurry! And you-" He pointed at me, "-don't go anywhere!" Edward starting clicking, and I spelt out my school's name. I handed him the phone and he started dialling.

"Are you sure they'll be there?" Edward mumbled, and then he started speaking. "Hello, I would like to confirm that..."

"Bella Swan." I whispered to him.

"...Bella Swan was in school yesterday... or today. I'm from America, but please for the best interest of us all call back, or leave a voice mail message. Thank you." He sighed. "Looks like we'll have to find someone to babysit you while we can get the right info." He scratched the side of his neck and turned off the laptop. "Bella. Seriously, this is not funny, or a way to try spend time with us, is it?" I shook my head, very seriously.

"Positive."

"And you don't know where you are?"

"Negative. Besides what you've already told me. What part of Canada is Vancouver?"

"The cool part."

"Cool."

"Hey, Eddie, Jazz and Bree are on their way here." I frowned.

"Are they a couple?" I wondered, disappointed.

"No. Bree is his bodyguard, and she wanted to see you for herself. She has a way of finding things out." I nodded slowly. I'd laugh if she diagnosed me incorrectly. The knocking soon arrived and Emmett opened the door warily.

"Hey Jazz, Bree, hows it going?"

"Who is she? What do you know?" I heard soft whispers, and Emmett replied almost as quietly.

"Bella Swan. She's trying to convince us that she like..._magically appeared here._ It's impossible in every way." A dark haired girl barged through the door, and her dark eyes flashed to mine, and she smiled lightly. You couldn't tell she were dangerous at all. She wasn't extremely muscled or large, or a defensive stance. She stuck out her hand, and I shook it calmly.

"Hi. I'm Bella."

"Bree. Can we talk for a second outside?" I slipped off the table and followed her out. And what had made and ruined my day, was I passed by Jazz, and my arm brushed against his chest...but when he saw me, his eyes widened dramatically and he went as close to the wall as possible, avoiding me. I was immensely hurt and offended. What was wrong with me? Was I the opposite of a magnet? A repeller? Bree shut the door behind her and smiled at me.

"Bella. I know what happens when a girl sees one of these lads, and believe me. I _know. _And we sometimes do get people who manage to tackle down security or pass them entirely, and even some who've tried to climb up the balconies. But...you do not appear on any of the videos. Not even in disguise, as nobody came down this hall before Em. How did you manage?" My mouth fell open.

"People climb _balconies_ to see them? Holy shizzle." I stood in amazement. "But honestly, I was in my kitchen with my younger sister, no less than half an hour ago, in England, and now- where am I? I would think if this was a huge prank that someone stupid has done, but I wasn't led anywhere from my kitchen! I just...blinked. And here I am!" I sank to the floor, depressed. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Have you ever tried acting?" I shook my head.

"When we had drama in lesson I never had a important role, just a background thing. Never even got a chance to try. I tried out for the school play in primary school but I didn't get through. Just because I was a kid." I closed my eyes and willed myself to go back home. This wasn't what I wanted. I wanted my Mom. Bree leaned down and patted my shoulder.

"There there." She soothed. "We'll try to get you home, but if you story is true, I doubt we can. We have deadlines to meet, and if you don't turn out to be a stalker, then you can stick around for a while. Depends." I didn't give myself any hope. "Wow. Usually someone will be screaming right about now. You're a weird child."

"I'm just not in the mood to be happy right now." I heard the door open, and someone cleared their throat. Bree got up and hushed whispers were heard, but I couldn't pick out any words.

"Bella? Do you want to come in?" I stood up and walked forward, and Bree directed me to the sofa.

"Actually, do you mind if I take a breather outside?" She nodded and opened the patio door. I felt her leave and I walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down. We must be pretty high, as people were the size of ants, and cars were the size of small dinky car toys that someone would play with. Surely someone would notice if they saw someone climbing these. I sighed and let the cool air take control of my mood. In and out. Breathe in and out. I heard the patio door slide open, but didn't bother to look around to see who it was.

"Do you want some company?" I heard, but couldn't believe my ears. My eyes widened slightly and I looked at Jasper Whitlock, in the flesh.

"O-okay." He looked relieved and stood a few centimetres away from me, leaning on the bar also. "So what are you working on here?"

"Um...we're working on the sequel to _Vampire,_ have you seen it?" I nodded.

"I kind of have a poster of it in my bedroom." He gave me that gorgeous crooked dimpled smirk, and my heart fluttered in my chest.

"That's funny." He mumbled. "We're on post production at the moment. Meaning a few months getting fit, training for our stunt scenes, and doing a few here. We then go to Washington to film some main scenes."

"Do you believe me?"

Jasper sighed. "I have no idea. The idea isn't very plausible...traveling through time and space. It's like believing vampires do exist." I shrugged.

"Who knows?"

"Who knows." He repeated. He then turned to face me. "Jasper Whitlock, but call me Jazz." I smiled and shook his hand, feeling a shock go through my arm and up to my shoulder. He let go almost straight after I got the shock, and he shook his hand.

"Ha, you gave me an electric shock." I laughed with him.

"I felt that too." I waved my hand about a little. Jazz gave me an odd look. "What?"

"I don't believe that you are what everyone thinks you are." He whispered, and put his hand to my cheek, and I stiffened slightly. He removed his hand.

"A-a-and what do they think of me." Jazz's eyebrows raised minutely.

"Well...they think you are some crazed fan who crept into Edward's bedroom to perv on him while he sleeps." He laughed weakly.

"I am." I blurted out. Jazz gave me a panicked expression, and I laughed it off. "I'm kidding." Jazz kept on giving me slide glances. "Sorry. I tend to blurt things out in the wrong situations. I honestly can tell you...not to even save my horse would I try climbing up these." I gestured to the columns of balconies. Jazz's eyes brightened.

"You own a horse?" I nodded. "What's it's name?"

"His name is Dart." It was sort of an inside joke, I smirked as I remember the day I got him. I won an immense game of darts against my friends, and especially their champ, Liam, so I wanted to rub it in his face, so I named my horse Dart. It's also a easy way to call him. Dart! Dart! C'mere boy!

"I have a horse too. Her name Doll." I nodded.

"That's lovely." Jazz smiled as I said that.

"Yeah, Doll's a beauty. She's gorgeous." We jumped, startled as Edward knocked on the glass.

"Bella. Your alibi has checked out. You were at school, but that doesn't mean you didn't catch a flight..." He looked behind him. "Ok we know you didn't get a plane from any England airports. You should still be in England, and a boat won't get you far in time." He frowned. "Do you have a visa? If not, technically you shouldn't be allowed in the country."

"I have a visa. It's back at home." I pouted. At home. Not in Vancouver.

"Well we'll have to get the authorities to allow it, since you do own one." He stepped back inside, and Jazz led me back, I was getting slightly cold. A new woman was in the room, and she gave me a shocked expression. I gave Jazz a questioning look.

"This is Esme. She wrote the book." My mouth fell open. _The Esme?_

"Er...I have all of your books.." I muttered incoherently and reach out to shake her hand. She sent me a speculating look as I stepped back.

"Edward...who is this girl?" I was slightly taken a back, but she didn't say it in a cruel way..." She looks just as I pictured Alice's character to be..." All eyes turned to me. Huh? "In my image of the book...this was how I saw her..." I raised one eyebrow. What? She pulled Edward to the slide and I wondered in my mind on what she meant.

"Was she saying I should be Alice's character?" I gave Jazz a expression words cannot describe. I mean, the movie is worldwide, every household should know of it. It made me believe in the existance of love again...and was she saying that if I had turned up at auditions...I would be playing the main character? Oh my god.

"Bella. Shush. Calm down." He rested his hand on my arms, and my breathing slowed down dramatically. Esme arrived after a minute and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Bella. Since you obviously aren't the stalker we thought you were- but how you got here still needs some explaining...I've asked the company if we can add a cast member, as it would be a huge honour to have you in the film. You are exactly how I pictured my girl and I can't rid Alice of her role, so I'll settle for the next best thing." I was speechless. "Say yes?"

"Er..." I gave everyone in the room a look, then my eyes went back to Esme's "huh...Okay?" Esme screeched and jumped up to hug me, and I gave her an awkward hug. Emmett smirked and put his arm around Edward's shoulders, pulling him to him to ruffle his hair. I beamed up at Jazz and his eyes danced with emotion.

"Okay...question one...how do you act?" Esme's smiled faded.

"You can't act?" She gave Jazz an uncertain look.

I shrugged. "I've never tried, to be honest."

Esme sighed. "We'll see when we get there, okay? The script writer will have to fit you in..." She went flying through the door and the boys followed, and that left me and Jazz alone. I felt more uncomfortable, since when I was on the balcony, the group were in the next room. This seemed, more intimate...Jazz took a hold of my hand and squeezed, tightly.

"Come on, let's follow them." He pulled me through the door, shutting it as we went, and then through a hallway, down a elevator, through more hallways, and then I found myself in a sort of...conference room. I recognised the boys and Esme, as well as Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon. My mouth dropped, and Jazz took that opportunity to close it for me, smirking at me.

"I'd close that if I were you. You don't want to catch flies."

I smiled. "I'm sure they aim right for me. Usually it's the wasps that come for me though. Sometimes bees, and one time a hornet." Jazz's eyes widened and I nodded. "On holiday, it came for me and I put my cup over it, put my magazine under it, and moved it. The cup fell when I put it on the floor from the wind, and the hornet came for me and my magazine! I remember the magazine being scratched from where the hornet had attacked it, and I dropped it and jumped in the pool." It was silent for a moment, and then the room burst out laughing. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Bella...you are a t-target for danger.." Jazz mutter as he clutched onto me for support, and I helped him to a chair. I sat next to him as he wouldn't let go of my hand, and once the room calmed down the meeting began. I saw Rosalie and Alice give me warm smiles when I noticed, and some other unfamiliar faces.

"We have a new actress on board, Bella Swan." A man began. "Bella, we're so sorry, but we can't send you home yet... even if you weren't acting on it, because as Bree said she explained about our deadlines, and it's all extra costs to send you by yourself, and you will need someone to accompany you...when we all head to England for the premiere...we can take you home then. Edward gave me the number you dialled and we've arranged it." I nodded. "Pre production begins in two days, so we want you to eat as healthy as you can, actors and actresses, and we need to get you fit for a months time when we begin filming here. Those under 18 will have a tutor come in this evening, and every other day. As the same from the first film, whenever we're on a break, we'll try fit your tutoring in." The meeting adjourned after half an hour, and I followed everyone out of the room and the direction Jazz was going. Alice skipped to my side, and Rosalie linked her arm with mine, forcing Jazz to let go. I pouted, and Rosalie smirked.

"Come on. We've got some catching up to do." She and Alice pulled me to what I assumed was their rooms, and products and clothes were everywhere. We landed on the bed, and they sat cross legged in front of me.

"So...Bella Swan. Tell us about you and we'll do the same after you!" Alice giggled excitedly, and I couldn't help but feel her hyperness.

"Um...I'm from England, and I have a 14 year old sister...I'm 16..."

"Boyfriend?" Rosalie asked, interrogating me.

"Not exactly." Alice jumped slightly.

"Spill." I sighed.

"There's this guy called Sam-" Alice squealed, and Rosalie waited patiently. "- we're...I don't know what we are. But obviously not going to be much seeing as I'm here for a while." Rosalie sighed.

"So is there anything going on between you and Jazz?" She asked me, and I felt my lips turn upwards.

"Um...well I'm not sure either. He held my hand." Both nodded vigorously. "And we had a cool chat earlier-" Alice opened her mouth to interrupt, but I blocked her voice before it could come out. "- but we've only just met, and I've known him much longer than he has me. I think he's the most gorgeous out of the guy cast..." I sighed dreamily. "But doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Alice shook her head.

"Nope. Rumours." Rosalie shrugged as Alice spoke. "Neither are me and Edward dating...Rose and Em...well..." Rosalie smacked her arm playfully, smiling. "the get up to no good business often... but the paps go crazy if we don't tell them if we're dating, and it's recommended to boost our careers if we just let their minds wander, no harm done really." Alice's head turned to Rosalie.

"I'm Rose, that's Alice,we sometimes call her Brandy, and we are your new besties!" She laughed and high fived Alice. From what I knew, Rose was 17 and Alice 16, Emmett 17 and Edward and Jazz 16. If you wanted to know, Esme is 35.

"So what is pre- production then?" I asked curiously. They looked at each other, then back at me, both shrugging.

"We didn't really need it before, but this one is going to be more exciting and full of our own stunts, so we'll need training and to keep us fit and hot!" She raised a hand in the air to hoot. I smirked. This may be more than fun. "It's basically like a long sport lesson with all of you friends and it's much more fun, and you're paid for it, in money and results of the workout." She laughed and stuck out her toned leg. "See? Well worth it!" I grinned at her.

"I'm sure I'll be the most unfit out of all of you then."

"Doubt it. Honestly, we're fat on the inside." Alice laughed gleefully. "Oh my gosh!" We turned to face her.

"Uh oh, back away, Bella. Run for your life!" Rose dramatically whispered to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"You don't have any clothes, do you?"

I looked to my outfit. Oh great, I had been wearing my pajamas in front of absolutely everyone. Good job I wore a bra. "Oh...er...yeah I kinda do need some clothes..." Rose face palmed. Alice clapped her hands in glee.

"Great! We can go shopping!"

"Alice! I can't go out in PJs!" Alice tutted at me.

"Did you think I would let you go out in _that_?" She shuddered, and I smirked as she got up and went to the wardrobe and started sifting through the racks of clothes. My eyes widened as I saw how much was in there.

"You look like my size. Here." She passed me some clothes, and I changed outfits. As I pulled my top over my head, the hair that was covering my shoulders and neck bundled around me, so I flicked it behind me. That was when I heard a gasp.

"My my my, look what we have here. Bella, could Jazz keep his hands off you? I mean..." Alice turned me so Rose could look, and I realised what they were on about.

"That wasn't Jazz." Rose shook her head. "He wouldn't do that like out of the blue..." I nodded.

"That was Sam. He came to my house just before I came...here...and he gave me it. Can you cover it up?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Of course I can! Who do you think I am?" She scoffed.

"Make sure Jazz doesn't see that." Rose pointed out. "Don't want him getting the wrong idea..." I nodded.

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as I'm done with your makeup." I groaned and prepared myself for a long day.

...

I was tired. Exhausted. Flabbergasted. Knackered. Sleepy. Drained. What other words could describe this one feeling as I carried bags and bags of shopping up to my new hotel room. Alice kept talking, which in a way was bad, as she hadn't shut up all day, but also was good, as I knew what direction to go, because I couldn't see through the bags above my head.

"These are going to look so good on you! I bet you're tired from your jet lag, or whatever lag you have."

"I think it's more Alice-lag if you ask me." Rose commented, and I giggled.

"Yep. That's the one!"

"Hey! I'm doing you a good deed. I'm giving you a complete make over as well as getting you something to wear besides that piece of material!" She opened the door, and I walked through.

"Where do I put these?" I wondered, and saw from the corner of my eye an empty space, so I dropped the bags on the floor and walked back to Alice. We were meeting the other people now for dinner. We would have got changed, but Alice spent so long, we were already late from shopping. I followed Alice with Rose as we made our way to the function room, which was separate from the main hotel's restaurant due to statuses. I saw Edward, Emmett and Jazz wave us over, who were with a few other people on a table. Jazz smiled as I walked up to him, and offered me the seat next to him, which was next to Edward.

"Hey, guess Alice took you shopping." He smirked and kissed my cheek and pulled the seat out for me. I blushed and looked down as he sat himself down. "You know, we've learnt to develop a way of making her not ask us to go shopping..."

I gave him an urgent look. "Tell me. For the love of God, tell me." He laughed and stared directly into my eyes.

"Stand your ground. Say no." I sighed.

"That won't work. I have the same amount of will power as someone with a very small will power." I pouted.

"I'll cover you next time then, shall I?" We were told it was a buffet, so we got up to find our grub. Emmett was before me in the queue, and I was amazed at how much he managed to balance onto his plate! I continued to stare as we got back to our seats, and looked at how much I had taken. Did American's have a bigger appetite? I glanced at everyone else's plates. Nope, it was just Emmett.

"I'm a growing man, Bella." Emmett smirked, taking a mouthful of food. I bit my lip.

"Fair play." I nodded, and picked up my fork and knife. Emmett let out a chuckle, which made me smile more.

"Ok Bella, introductions. I'm Jazz, as you know...Brandy, Rose, Em, Eddie, Seth, Jake, Brady and you'll meet the rest later on." I nodded, knowing it would be a few days before I could remember them all. We started eating, and we began a mindless banter.

"Hey Jazz did you figure out when your period started?" I choked on my food, and I swore Jazz growled at Em. Jazz put a hand to my back, and lightly tapped it.

"I'm ok, Miss." I burst out laughing, and Jazz's eyes narrowed at me playfully, as his lips turned up at the corners.

"Um...Em...did you figure out a way to tell my little sister why her swing broke last time you came over?" I stifled a giggle and covered my mouth. Jazz wore a cute smirk that emphasized his dimples, and I wanted to kiss him right there and then.

"Hey! You were on it too! How come everyone blames me for that?" Em exclaimed through a mouthful of more food.

"Because you're the one who wanted to see if you could jump on it as well as swing" Jazz shot back. Em waved him off.

"It could have worked..."

"It could have, but now my sister is missing a swing." He mocked.

"So, how did you get the job, Bella? Heard that they made an extra slot for you." Seth asked over the table. All eyes turned to me and I shriveled against it. Jazz put an arm over my shoulders and kissed my head.

"Esme just said she had the look, so immediately wanted her in." Jazz helped me answer, and I just nodded. I didn't want them to know that I 'appeared' here, because I didn't want them to see me as a freak. After dinner, the gang and I went to the larger bedroom, and we sat on the sofas and bed to chat. The gang consisted of Edward, Jazz, Em, Rose, Alice and myself. Jazz had held my hand ever since we finished eating, and I couldn't help but have those feelings increase further. We sat on the love seat, and I cuddled up close to him as I inhaled the scent that was all Jazz. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer, so I had my head resting on his chest, which rose up and down slowly. Alice smirked as she sat down next to Edward and put her legs over his lap, and Edward laughed quietly and pulled on her legs, so she fell down on the sofa in a huff. Rose sat on Em's lap on the bed, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hmm look at us. All coupled up." Rose smirked and I saw Alice look oddly at each other with Edward, btu they both shrugged and turned to me and Jazz. I didn't want to move away from Jazz, and it seemed that he didn't want to either, as he puller me tighter to him.

"What?" Jazz defended and I smiled quietly to myself.

"Nothing." Edward grinned, and Alice slapped his chest.

"Hey, Alice? What sort of clothes are in that huge wardrobe?" Everyone groaned, beside Alice, obviously, and Jazz, who chuckled and sat up. As Alice was about to begin Jazz picked me up and walked out of the door.

"Be back later!" Jazz shouted over his shoulder, and I giggled as he took me to his hotel room and swung the door open. He kicked the door shut and ran me to his bed and put me down. We laid next to each other, staring into each others eyes, when Jazz spoke.

"I wanna say...I really do like you." I smiled and whispered the same thing to him, and then he leaned closer and rolled me onto my back as he dipped his lips to my own, and we kissed sweetly. My first thought was, Oh my gosh I'm kissing Jasper Whitlock! The second thought was, I'm with Jazz, who likes me too. A soft moan left my lips and he pressed himself closer to me, cupping my jaw with his hand. How did I get so lucky? He rolled over on top of me and trailed the tip of his tongue along my lower lip, and I more than willingly complied to open my mouth for our tongues to make contact. When we ran out of breath he gave me and Eskimo kiss, and I giggled. He rolled back on the bed and pulled me to him.

"I've wanted to do that for a while..." He mumbled against my hair, looking at my eyes carefully.

"It's been longer for me." I stated, and he chuckled.

"I hope not too long." My eyes started to slip closed and Jazz noticed.

"Sleep, Bella. Sleep, but not in those jeans." He pointed out my skinny jeans, and I groaned.

"I don't want to sleep." I muttered, inhaling his scent in. He laughed.

"I'll be here when you wake up." He breathed, and he didn't give me a good case to argue for. I huffed and got out of bed, pulling my jeans down. When I turned around, the covers were pulled open, and Jazz was lying on the bed, shirt off, waiting for me as I jumped on him. He spooned me and whispered sweet nothings in my ear until I could drift off. My last thought was wondering if life could get any better.

...

I woke to sun streaming through the windows, a sort of calm atmosphere, and Jazz's steady breathing. I was tucked up into the crook of his shoulder, and I watched his peaceful face as he dreamt all things magical. I'd be the luckiest woman on the planet- this moment. Right here. His eyes fluttered open, and he took in a sharp inhale of breath, and his arm tightened around me. He blinked for a moment, looking around them room, and he sighed and turned his head slightly in my direction.

"Mornin' Bella." He smirked, resting his head on mine. My whole body was so warm and relaxed, I didn't want it to disappear.

"Morning." I smiled and kissed what skin was next to me. He stroked my arm unconsciously. "What's on the schedule today?"

"Hmm...well I need to brush my teeth..."

"And me." I added.

"And then I'll tell you." He smirked, and picked me up, heading for the bathroom. We took turns in using the toothbrush, and I left the room while brushing my teeth as Jazz had to...relieve himself. Soon we were back on the bed, and I gave him an accusing look.

"So, schedule?" He grinned and kissed my lips with a vengeance. I caught on. Kissing, kissing...and what else did we have to do today? Oh yeah- kissing. I was first to run my tongue along his bottom lip and he smiled slightly as he opened his mouth, tongue dancing with my own. When I ran out of breath, Jazz kissed along my jaw line, and then down to my neck...and he stopped. Or more froze. I leaned back, questions firing at him silently. His eyes stayed on my neck. Oh fuck.

"Jazz?" I asked worriedly.

"What is that?" He asked rhetorically. The hickey. Love bite. Whatever you call them these days, he knew what it was.

"Um...I can explain." In a quick movement he was off the bed, and glaring down at me fiercely.

"Do so." He muttered, and I scrambled to my feet.

"Shit...so back in England...-"

"-You had a boyfriend? But because this was one in a lifetime opportunity for Jasper Whitlock to be with you, you led me on?" He interrupted, and I shut my mouth, waiting for him to calm down. The once serene atmosphere was now tense, full of hurt radiating off Jazz.

"Back in England..." I repeated. "I went to a party. I made out with this guy, when I was drunk. I thought he was good looking. The night I came here, he came to my house without permission and we kissed." Jazz scoffed. "Let me finish. I wouldn't go any further and made him leave. Happy?" Jazz looked down at his feet.

"No. Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes were pleading with me.

"Because he isn't important in my life. We've known each other like for a few days. I don't even know him." Jazz shook his head incredulously, putting a hand to his head, as if he was ready to bolt. "Jazz- don't!" Too late. He grabbed the shirt that was on the counter and made a run for it. I choked back a sob as he slammed the door shut. "Jazz." I ran out of the room. "JAZZ!" I screamed, clutching my shirt. I ran back inside to find my jeans. I did a quick skinny jeans dance, not even bothering to button them up, and I ran forward. It happened in slow motion...the phone cable was slightly looped above the carpet, disguised by the colour of the material. My foot just happened to coincidentally slip inside that loop, and I tripped, knocking my head on the wardrobe door and then the floor.

...

"Bella. Bella wake up." I slowly opened my eyes, looking into the dark eyes of Bree. My eyes focused, and I sat up, getting head rush. I winced.

"Ouch, my head." I groaned. "What happened?"

"You tripped on the phone cable." She nodded to the hotel phone.

"Does anyone know?" I wondered out loud, and Bree shook her head.

"I found you here just. Nobody knows."

"Don't tell them." I muttered, and Bree nodded. "I don't want them to worry about me."

"We should get you checked out by our doctor, you may have a head concussion. That looks like a nasty bump." She pressed her hand into the swollen part of my head, and I yelled in pain.

"OW! I'll wear a hat to not cause suspicion." Bree nodded and helped me untangle myself and stand up. I went to my room with her to fetch a hat, and she led me to the lounge where everyone was.

"I'll fetch the Doc." I nodded once and went through the door. Rose noticed me enter and wave me forward, giving me a hug.

She whispered in my ear. "You okay? Jazz seems pretty pissed." I nodded and took the seat next to her. Jazz was standing next to the window with Edward, and I saw the tense jaw, but faint movement of lips. I watched Jazz as he nodded and looked down into his drink, and he seemed to sigh, his jaw loosening. Edward was speaking, and Jazz turned and glanced around the room. His eyes met mine, and they looked like they had softened slightly, then went sold once again. I pouted and turned to Alice describing something I hadn't heard the beginning of. I noticed from my perspective that Edward and Jazz took a seat next to Emmett, who was next to Alice.

"...and then Seth was like 'holy shit!' and he jumped 10 feet into the air! It was hilarious! Seth can jump high!" Alice grinned, and gave me a cautious glance. "Hey Bella, you alright? You don't look great." I shook my head.

"I-I'm fine." I quickly caught a glimpse at Jazz and Edward, who were both frowning slightly. I heard a throat clear, and Bree motioned for me to come with her. I looked back at Jazz, who had curiosity in his eyes, but no worry. I sighed and went to Bree.

"Doc will see you now." She smiled and led me through a door. Seth was outside, and two of his fingers were strapped together. He smirked ad gave a odd wave with that hand as I passed.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"Hey. What happened to you?" I smirked. Seth laughed lightly and analysed his bandage.

"Oh, nothing, just messing around with the boys. It won't last long. What are you doing here?"

"Um...just getting a check up..." He nodded slowly, and winked.

"Of course." I knew he didn't believe me.

"Don't tell anyone." I warned.

"Won't tell a soul." He raised his hands up in front of him, and I smiled.

"So, Alice said about something funny you did." He grinned.

"Oh yeah? What was that?" I shrugged.

"Go find out for yourself." He went off and I went into the room, where 'Doc' was.

"Hello Bella. I'm Carlisle." I shook his hand. "What can I do for you today?"

I looked down. "I tripped and hit my head. Bree said it was best if I got checked out..." Carlisle nodded and looked into my eyes with a light, then softly pressed the distinct bump on my head that popped out like anything. He hummed as I fiddled with my hat.

"Well I think your vitals are fine, but take some aspirin for the pain." I nodded and left. I saw Esme pass by me and went into Carlisle's 'office' and I went back to the lounge, putting my hat back on. Seth looked sheepish, and my eyes narrowed at him, just as Jazz jumped up in front of me.

"What were you doing with Carlisle? Why are you wearing a hat here?" He snatched it off, and took a step back. I groaned, covering my head and glared at Seth.

"What happened to not telling anybody?"

"It slipped out!"

"And how did it slip out?"

"Well I asked Alice, and said you mentioned it, and she said I was just at Carlisle's to fix up my finger, so they put the pieces together! Don't hurt me!" I groaned and made a dash out of the room.

"Bella!" I didn't want to hear from Jazz. Not now. He caused this bump. I took the elevator to my floor and ran into my room. I heard the pounding on the door just a few seconds after I had slammed it.

"Bella! Come on! Let me in? I'm sorry for freaking out earlier!" I ignored him, sliding down to the wall as I listened to his pants. "Bella." He breathed heavily. "It hurt so much to see that mark on you. I really like you and I wanted to spend this day with you. But not like this, no." He sighed and must have sat down, as his voice was lower, physically. "Bella. Please let me in. I can't..." He paused. "Bella?"

I sniffled, and wiped away the tears that ran down my cheeks. "Bella, are you crying? Why did you go to Doc's? How did you get that bump? Bella, please don't cry." I wiped my eyes and stood up, hand hovering above the door knob. I then walked at a quick pace to my bed, and tokk off my trousers, jumping in. I sobbed until I was tired enough to fall asleep. Why was I like this? The rejection from Jazz still stung from earlier like a bite. His hard eyes- he hated me in that moment. I couldn't bear to think about it. But then Jazz begged for my forgiveness...he ran for me...he worried about me...he said he really likes me. Not just like, but really likes. Too late to turn back, as the next thing I knew It was darker. I must have fallen asleep. Where was Jazz? I took a shower and got into a summer dress, and put on my flats. I slowly opened the door, and there was a note on the floor, titled '_Bella'_. I picked it up cautiously and found myself tearing open the envelope, reading it greedily.

_Bella,_

_I sincerely apologise for my behaviour today. I felt as if I knew you longer, and found out you had been cheating on me. It hurt so much, and I completely ignored your feelings at hand when I stormed out. Edward helped. He convinced me to see your side and if I was in your position. I owe a lot to him. He's saved my ass multiple times, and he's my best friend. And I really, really do like you Bella, and if you can find it in you beating heart to forgive me, then would you please be my girlfriend?_

_I await your reply, Jazz 3 :) xxx_

I didn't have to think twice. First I ran to the main group spots to see if he was there. Secondly I went to his bedroom, and knocked on the door, waiting. Thirdly he opened the door, amazed to see me standing there. And finally, our lips crashed together in a frenzy of mixed feelings, as I pushed him backward, kicking the door shut. He gasped and removed my sun dress in a blur as I attacked his neck. He ran his hands all over my body, freeing me of my bra and I popped open his jeans button and pulled down his fly, as we fell onto the bed in a haze full of lust and emotion...

...

I woke up to an alarm buzzing in my ear. I groaned at slammed my hand on it. The time said 5am! What? I couldn't figure out how to turn it off, and so Jazz rolled on top of me, and pushed the apparent snooze button. I gazed at the beautiful man that was Jazz Whitlock. How did I manage to find a guy like him? He smirked at me and pecked my lips sweetly.

"Hi." I whispered, and his smile widened a he caught my lips again in another kiss.

"Hello. Nice sleep?" I nodded.

"Until the alarm woke me up." I mumbled as I rubbed the back of his leg with my foot.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, dipping down to kiss my neck and shoulder. I wrapped my legs around him, linking my feet together, and Jazz groaned.

"I'd love to...but we have to get down for brekkie in 10." He pushed off the bed and walked around the corner to the bathroom. I sighed and sat up, finding my underwear thrown across the floor. I put them on, knowing I'd go back to my room to get dressed. I put on my dress and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Jazz? I'm gonna go back to mine- get changed. Have a shower, you know." Jazz gave me puppy dog eyes, but the toothbrush in his mouth didn't help his case. I grinned and stroked his cheek softly, then left the room quietly. I had a quick shower and got changed, and tied my hair up to dry itself, then went downstairs to the bright function room to eat brekkie. Jazz saved me a seat and took my hand immediately, kissing me softly on the lips as I sat down with my plate. I noticed eyes on my face but I didn't make eye contact with any of them, and pretended like it was normal as I ate my food.

"So...where do we go for training?" I asked to anyone in general. "Does anyone know what I'm playing yet?" I picked on my bacon, and Jazz softly cleared his throat.

"Bella. You need to eat more if we're gonna be training all day." My eyes widened. All day? _Seriously?_

"Er...we're going to this place in the city. And no-one knows about your role. I'm guessing it'll be Jazz's. Ahem. Mate." I looked up at Edward, and he awkwardly sent me a smile.

"Oh, that's cool." I mumbled under my breath.

We finished breakfast and in half an hour our car would take us to the centre which we would go to almost everyday to get back into shape for the upcoming film. Jazz held my hand as we walked back to his room.

"We have half an hour." He smirked at me. He didn't need to say anything before I kissed his lips fiercely...

...

"We're all going on a, summer holiday. No more working for a, week or two!" Emmett sung to the radio, which was playing a kids cassette. He waved his arms in the air, and soon we were all joining in, having a right blast. I giggled as the song switched and _Barney _played through the speakers and Emmett yelled in happiness.

"I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"We're a happy family." I sung along awkwardly, thinking he was mad. "With a great big hug." We all did dramatic hugs with one another. "And a kiss from me to you." We pecked each other on the cheeks. "Won't you say you love me too!"

"WE LOVE YOU!" We all boomed, throwing our hands in the air with jazz hands. Jazz wrapped me in a huge hug and smiled against my skin widely, and I put my hand on his cheek, grinning.

"Mmm I loved _Barney _as a kid." I laughed, cuddling closer to him.

"You don't anymore?"

"I still do. I wish they put it on TV again."

"Same Bella, same." he shut he eyes and squeezed me tightly. "I'm so glad I've found you."

"Or was I the one to find you? Since I'm still meant to be in England..."

"Oh right, how did you get from England to here?"

"It's...difficult to explain."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

I paused. He'll think I'm mad. "Didn't anyone tell you? I think everyone knew what I said."

He shrugged. "I know. But I want to hear it from you."

I pulled back slightly. "I don't know how it happened. One moment I was at home the next in Edward's room. I can't put it into any more detail than that really." I knew he wanted to hear it again. I recall him talking to me on the balcony. Sure he knew, but it was still mesmerising to be in Canada, not back home.

"We're here!" Alice screeched and clapped her hands in glee. We all filed out of the car and Jazz took my hand once again.

"I trust you, Bella." Those few words made my eyes brim with tears, but I forced them back.

"I-I trust you too Jazz." I whispered, and he smiled down at me.

We were led into a large room, enough to fit a wedding ceremony of a few hundred. There was everything! A gym to the side, a boxing ring, mats laid out in a square for anything, and also two trainers to kick start everything off.

"Morning Actors!" A woman clapped her hands to get our attention. "My name is Chelsea, and this douche bag is Alec." Alec smirked and laughed.

"Good mornin'" He waved once, and I snickered. "So, who is the new girl?" Jazz squeezed my hand, and I cleared my throat.

"I'm Bella." I waved with my other hand. Alec looked me up and down and I felt myself blush slightly. We were told to wear stuff we'd wear when jogging, so Alice got me something good. I wore this strappy grey top and baggy shorts and leggings. Alice told me Jazz would love me wearing it, and it showed. Jazz slapped my ass as I went off with Alice, and I smirked, giving Alice a high five.

"It totally worked! Jazz is so checking you out, especially your ass!" Alice giggled and we got into a circle with the whole group. I looked at Jazz from across the circle, and he gave me a smug smirk and tilted his head up slightly. Alec called out to the group.

"OK, we did this last year, and we have some new faces, so we're just going to refresh ourselves with every ones names, yeah?"

We said each others names, and then we did some stretches before heading off to do a bit of excercise. I headed over to the bikes with Alice, and we pedalled until we were exhausted. Alec came over to the two of us and encouraged us to keep on pedalling.

"By the end of the month it'll be all worth it." I huffed as I started again, gulping down another mouthful of water.

"So we'll be here for a whole month?" I groaned, and hung my head as I pushed. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be worth it. Believe me." Alec walked off and I slowed down.

"That's just Alec. I remember last time he was all over Rose, before she started dating Emmett. And boy did he want to stay away from Emmett once he claimed Rose." She huffed and pedalled a bit more.

"Well I'm with Jazz, so that's OK. Sorry Alice. Guess you're his target now." She smirked.

"I can handle myself babe." she took another gulp of water.

"I'm sure you can." I laughed weakly.

We then went to run on the treadmill for about 10 minutes, and then did some weights as we took a break. It was noon by now, and we were going to get some energy food. Jazz walked up to us, eating a protein bar.

"Hey." He sat down on the floor opposite us, and I grinned in response.

"Hey Jazz, what you got there?"

He shrugged and glanced at his bar, taking another bite. "Protein bar. Good for boosting your muscles." I nodded, and put the weight back where it came from.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." Alie followed us and we headed past our trainers. Alec was in conversation with Chelsea, so I didn't say goodbye to them.

We went to this cafe that was in the centre, and took a seat with Rose, Em and Jake.

"Hey Jazz, can I talk with you...in private?" Em stood up, and Edward took his seat and smirked.

"He won't be getting that back." Rose slapped the back of his head, and he cringed. "OW! Hey!"

"Sorry, I have to hit someone." Rose shrugged, and I laughed.

"Wonder what they're talking about." I mumbled, and Edward coughed.

"I don't know." He said under his breath. Rose looked around awkwardly, and I narrowed my eyes.

"What is it?"

"Well...we wanted Jazz to protect...Alice if Alec starts to try make a move on her. We remember Alec, and we're wondering why he hasn't been fired yet. We had complain, but Alec told us it was in our heads. And Alice is the only single one here out of us girls. We worried about you, honey. "I looked at Alice.

"I will too." I declared. "My lil A can handle herself though." I added when Alice glared at me. Jazz came back and put an arm around me, and Em stood next to Edward.

"Here, Edward, I'll sit on your lap." Edwards happily got up and sat in Alice's chair, and Alice sat on him. I thought to myself, did they know they were like this? Were they just friends, or hiding their feelings away?

"What's on the menu?" I asked, reaching for the laminated paper in Rose's hands. She handed it to me, and I chose for a simple chicken, bacon and sweetcorn half baguette. Yum. We ate, and then took a few minutes extra break, just chatting, and then we went back to the training. I passed by Chelsea and smiled genuinely at her.

"Nice lunch?" She smiled at me.

"Yeah. Yum yum." I giggled and Jazz beamed at me, spinning me in a circle and I walked off to do some things on the mat. I stretched my muscles and bent down to touch my toes. I groaned, not being able to reach down far enough. Alice laughed at me.

"Hey! Be supportive! Help me?" Alice shook her head.

"This one is all you." Alice laughed, and went to do some sit ups on the next mat. I saw Alec through the mirrors come over.

"Hey ladies...Bella, do you want some help?" I looked over to Jazz, who Chelsea was talking to next to the rowing machine, counting how many strokes he did. I nodded, and he parted my legs with his foot. "If you're trying to be more flexible, try separating your legs first, then inch your legs closer together as your muscles get used to it. He told me to bend down, and took a step back, pushing a hand on my back until my fingers touched the ground. "See?" He moved his hand to my hips, and moved my legs closer together until I felt the pull of my muscles. Alec inched his hand closer to my ass.

"Alec." I bent my legs and stood up, turning to face him.

"What?" He replied. "Don't you want to be flexible?"

"I think i'll be more comfortable having Chelsea help me, if you don't mind." Alec took a step forward and leaned into my ear.

"Why is that then?" He whispered. I put a hand on his chest to push him off me.

"Leave, Alec." I heard Alice threaten. "Or we'll get your ass fired." Alec laughed.

"Your bosses hired me for a reason. Remember that." Suddenly a hand connected to his jaw, and he was shoved backward. I screamed, and everyone turned to look at us. I fell backward, and saw Jazz standing above me.

"Get the hell of my girlfriend, you pervert." He spat, and Alec smirked. I saw from the corner of my eye one of the guys from our company standing at the entrance to the hall. I wondered why they hadn't intervened yet.

"What are you going to do about it?" He stood up and confronted Jazz.

"Jazz. Don't." I begged, and Jazz shook his head.

"No. I need to put this guy in his fucking place." He gave Alec a shove, and Alec regained his confidence, dodging his next attack.

"Go on then, save your little innocent girlfriend. I bet she's a good fuck, isn't she?" Jazz lunged for him, and knocked him to the ground. I was in shock. I looked to find Emmett or Edward for assistance.

"JAZZ!" I yelled, grabbing Alice's hand to pull me up. "We have to stop this, Alice!" We went up to the guys throwing punches at each other, and I grabbed onto Jazz to pull him off of Alec. Alice helped. "Jazz get up. He's not worth it." Jazz had taken one hit from Alec, and it was starting to swell on his cheekbone. He threw another hit at Alec, ignoring me. "Jazz, please." He sighed loudly and stood up, kicking Alec. Jazz then grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Bella! He was just all over you. I couldn't handle it." he choked, and I sniffled. Chelsea sighed and shouted.

"You see that? God, it's so difficult for Alec, trying to be subtle about this stuff." We turned to look at her incredulously.

"What? Your partner-"

"-_We _were paid to be your trainers, but we wanted to test the best of you to see you react to a psycho. Bella. You're the new one. Last year, we tested the ones we expected would get the most attention, Rose and Emmett. This year, we were planning on testing Alice and Edward, but then you arrived, and we couldn't help ourselves." What?

"I'm not following you." I admitted.

"We wanted to test how well you can defend yourselves. Alec was basically trying to be a dick to see if you'd let it go, or whatever. He gets paid more to take the hits." She shrugged. "And _obviously _you couldn't take care of yourself. What will be next? A proper psycho? You can't rely on your bodyguard, your _boyfriend. _You need to be confident that you can take on the unexpected, and make it out alive. We had to worry about the main cast. Sure, we could worry about the main stars, Edward and Alice, but we know they can handle themselves. I mean, have you seen that video of Alice at the shoe shop? She took on two crazed bitches for that pair of heels." I turned to Alice, who covered her mouth, which was a bright smile. "And Edward- well our bosses told us that he could fight anyone." I looked over to Edward, who had stiffened, and his jaw was tense. How do they know that? What was Edwards past? "So we looked into you and Jasper. Jasper had a history of being in the baseball team, and did a small amount of boxing...but you, you need to get a move on. Train up. Because in the real world, it is tough, and they will kill you." Jazz froze at my side, and I leaned into him. "You're not back in England now. You're going to be a celebrity, and have you seen what these people have to deal with? We have to train even the smallest characters, since _Vampire _is such a huge film".

Silence filled the air, and Alec got up, wiping a bit of blood on his shirt.

"I can tell you box." Jazz growled deep in his throat at Alec, and Alec put his hands up. "Woah woah, it's my job. Do you think I want the repetition of a perv? No thank you."

"So...this was all a set up?" Alice asked, carefully looking between our trainers. They nodded, and Alice frowned. "So was there any point in doing it the second year, after the films release?" They both shrugged.

"It's part of the job."

"Right...and you don't mind checking us out at all, Alec?"

"Can you blame me? I am a guy after all. Just not the psycho kind." I tugged on Jazz's arm.

"Let me see the damage." Jazz breathed out loudly, and bent down so I could check his face, wincing when I pressed into a soon to be dark bruise. "Don't you ever do that again."

"But-"

"-NO! I don't want you to be hurt."

"Would you rather I let you be tormented by a stranger?"

"I'm going to be training, and I will learn how to defend myself without the protection of you." I loosed my grip on his arm and turned around to see most people back into their workout.

Jazz scoffed. "You caused your own bump on the head. You'll need a lot of training." Ouch. I shoved him back and stormed off to the cafe. I needed a drink. The screaming did it for me. I sat down and fidgeted with the ice cream I had gotten with that. I heard the seat next to me be pulled out before I saw Jazz inch his chair to mine.

It was silent for a few minutes, besides me slurping on my drink and chewing on the icecream.

Jazz broke the silence. "Look...I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean for it to come out like that..."

"What did you mean for it to come out as then?" I put him on the spot.

"I wasn't thinking straight when I had said it-"

"-it's not that that I am upset about."

"...oh!" He muttered. "What is it then?"

It was silent for another minute. "I can't bear to see you in pain. Or fighting. You should have seen it from my angle...you looked...threatening a-a-and dangerous." He looked like a skilled fighter, tearing Alec up, throwing punches at his face. I hadn't seen Jazz like that before. It was like Alec brought out his offensive side. It scared me. Could I handle that? Jazz wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned into him. His cuddle was soft, loving, and I knew that anger wasn't the real him. I imagined him like his character, and I could see why they chose him. His character was a fighter, and was protective of his family.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you away from that guy. Why is that part of the job?" He sighed and rested his head on mine. "He looked at you...so like...I'm not sure...like a controller...like...I don't know..." He squeezed me, and inched his face closer to mine, and I let him kiss me quickly. I suddenly wanted more, as if this brought me closer to him, I intensified the kiss, pulling him to me. "Oh god, Bella." He groaned. "Bella..." He sighed. "Not here. Theres workers here." He mumbled, and I glanced at the waiter, who was trying to not look, but failing miserably.

"Ok..." I whispered, pulling him up from his chair to take me back to the centre. "Later, yes?"

Jazz laughed, and whispered in my ear. "Yes."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Any thoughts? Like or dislike? ;) If I forget to spell check a chapter I apologize profusely. **


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks were pretty routine. Jazz was forever weary of Alec and each night I would stay the night in his room, sometimes just to cuddle up, exhausted from the days work, or more. I began to feel more than I ever thought was possible. Not love, of course, it hasn't been that long. But good feelings. Feeling that had lots of potential. Soon post production was over, and soon we were filming. Me and Jazz, Rose and Emmett had less shots than Alice and Edward, so the producers though it would be best to get the most important group scenes over and done with, as to not waste the other actors' times. Of course I had to learn how to act, and that wasn't that bad, Esme said I was a natural, and for that I thought this was a dream. Tia calls me every week, and so does the rest of the family. They were all shocked to find how I had just vanished out of thin air, but all still excited about the film. It was almost a wrap for the day, and me and Edward were waiting in the canteen, getting our food. Rose came to join us, and we sat down at a table.

"Hey Bella, you know how you appeared here, how come you appeared in Edwards room, and not Jazz's?" Rose winked, and I giggled.

"I honestly have no idea. How on earth I got here in the first place..."

Edward frowned. "So...what are you and Jazz going to do once we finish this?" He gestured to the room, where workers scattered, ate and went through their lines with one another.

I didn't want to think of it. I belonged in England, I shouldn't even be here, so I had no idea. Jazz belongs here. Because I'm here, my life at home won't be the same. Tia said Sam tried to come over, as well as my other friends, and the school contacted us too, telling me I have to work and sit my exam in America. But after? My expression seemed to alert Rose and she slapped the back of Edwards head, making him cringe, then gave me an apologetic look.

"Of course it'll work out. Jake can manage it, so can you two." Rose sniffed, then smiled brightly at me.

"What if-" I was interupted as Rose smacked Edwards head again, and he whined, getting up and shuffling away quickly.

"Bella, you've been dating for ages now, sure you've finished filming your speaking parts, and our mini appearances are going to be filmed in two weeks time, but you've got the premeire to look forward to, and spending it with Jazz. He wouldn't leave you." she laughed, reassuring me. I guess we will have to wait until the time comes. I didn't know myself.

That evening we all settled onto the couches, similar to the time months ago. And it was the same. Rose and Emmett, still strong, Alice and Edward, still like best friends, and me and Jazz. I still feel every day we learn something new about each other. News got round that I was cast, and rumours arised on the idea that Jazz and me were dating, but we never confirmed anything because we didn't want them to bug us further. Jazz squeezed me closer and hummed in my ear as Alice was expressing her love for dunkin donuts and wasn't afraid to admit it. I'd never tried it before, so decided upon ignoring her and snuggling closer to Jazz. Soon it became late and everyone departed besides us, and he smirked down at me, and sneakily kissed my lips. I hungrily wanted more, and attacked his lips further. Unlike normal Jazz, he pulled away, a intense look in his eyes.

"I want to say this now, otherwise I'll never get the guts to say it. I love you Bells. From the moment I met you I knew you were different, that you were special." He sighed, looking away. "There. I said it." He looked back to me, and I knew my eyes were wide.

"I..."

"I don't want you saying it because i have. I want you to honestly know when you are ready." He pulled me closer, and I giggled.

"I'm sorry. I dont think I can say it just yet. I need more time." I felt Jazz nod his head, and reassuringly squeezed me again, then picked me up and put me down standing, then led me towards the balcony. We spent an hour in silence, staring up at the sky, Jazz's arms around my waist.

The weeks past, and I could see Jazz looking at me expectantly, and having longer, more private conversations with Edward, which was not a good sign. However he did tell me to not tell him the 'L' word until I knew it myself, and I didn't, so how can i be blamed? Jazz never pointed out the little fact that I never said I love you, but he said it anyway to me. Alice and Rose as girls understood my position, it took Rose almost forever to say it back to Emmett. Strangely, Edward had some understanding to my situation. It must have been when he brought up the future with me before, and something in my reaction must have made him think about it in a different perspective.

One morning, I sneaked out of Jazz's bed and headed to breakfast. Instead of going back to his like I usually do, I found myself at Alice's door, and knocked loudly. I heard a 'crap!' and a shuffle. The voice sounded familiar...holy...mother...  
The door swung open, and Alice, with bed hair, was brushing her hair out with a brush, acting completely innocent.

"Hey! Er...what you doin? Wanna go down to breakfast?"

"Sorry, I've already been...is anyone in here?"

Alice gave me an odd look. Nice try. "No...why would someone be here?"

I pushed her out of the way with my shoulder politely.

"Bella..." Alice sighed. "It's not what you think..." I turned the corner to where the bathroom was, and the reflection made me gasp. Holding his lower region was a very nude Edward Cullen. What on Earth...? "Bella!"

I turned around out of the room, and put a hand to my head. "Er...kinda confused right now...what's happening again?"

Alice grabbed a pair of boxers that were under the bed, went to the bathroom door and passed it to him, and then turned to me. "I'm sorry, Bella, but what is the problem here?"

"Er...so are you two dating?" I sat down on the bed, still in shock.

Alice shook her head. "We have a mutual agreement."

"So friends with benefits? You know how things like that turns out. Its dangerous, but I won't object, I won't say anything...does anyone else know about it?"

She shook her head, as Edward entered the room, clad with boxers. "No, and thank you, we were trying to be careful...we did well for a while, until now, obviously." She giggled, and when she looked up at Edward, I saw the look of love in her eyes. I wonder if she knew it yet. I wonder if that's what I look like looking at Jazz...

"I don't think we fooled Bella really, I mean, the look on her face says it all." Edward chuckled and reached for his clothes, and Alice pouted.

"Its just a lot to take in..." Did I love Jazz? What is love? It's a way overused word, by teens who have been dating a week. But I've been dating Jazz for what...many months? Was that enough time? Was time important? There are things such as love at first site, but I never expected it to be like this.

"Bella?"

"I...I think I love Jazz." My voice was shocked. I couldn't see anyone around me, my eyes were glued to a random spot of the floor.

"About time." Edward and Alice said simultaneously, and laughed. "Go tell him."

I nodded, and gulped, taking my eyes off of the spot and looking at her, determination in my eyes, which I shut closed as emotions ripped through me as I basically relived in memory of every single second spent with Jazz. When he was romantic, sweet, cute, sexy, serious...just, I smiled as I remembered how I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the unbelievable once in a million chance how this could happen to me.

"Bella?" This voice was different, it didn't sound anything like Alice or Edward...but still strangely familiar... "Bella!" A body crashed into me and I fell to the floor. My eyes flew open and I knew instantly what happened. No...no...  
It was Tia. I wasn't in Alice's room anymore.

* * *

Reviews for more story? :D 3


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in shock for almost half an hour as Tia fired me questions. So it turns out I reappeared on Tias bed. She was home alone, again. As expected.

"Bella! Are you listening?" hearing my name I lifted my head. Tia was in her pajamas, and the night was upon us.

"Sorry...I...I'm so confused. I was in Alice's bedroom with Edward and...I didn't get to tell Jazz...that I love him." Tears began to fall and as I sniffled, feeling my pockets for my phone. Why didn't I think of this earlier?

"I have to call mom. I'll be back in a second." I nodded as Tia left the room in a hurry, and I found my contacts list, and tried to call Alice. I got sent to voicemail. I tried Edward next, and it rang 3 times.

"Bella? Where the heck are you!" Edwards voice was full of worry, and shock. "I saw you with my own eyes disappear! Where are you?" I heard loud talking in the background, and I sniffled. "Don't cry, Bells..."

"I'm in ENGLAND!" I yelled down the phone. "It's colder and night and I'm at home! Where's Jazz?" Tia ran back into the room.

"Mom and Dad are half an hour away."

I looked up to her with tears in my eyes, and repeated my question to Edward. "Where is Jazz, Edward!"

"Jazz is-" I heard a yelling and the end of the phone disconnected.

"dammit Edward..." I sighed, then looked up to Tia with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, I am happy to be back, but it was unexpected. I left a lot behind." Tia nodded and sat down on the floor next to me. My phone buzzed again, and I answered immediately, putting it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella..." the voice I needed to hear most. "I'm sorry, for everything...Alice told me what happened..."

"I love you, Jazz. Please."

Jazz sighed, and laughed. "I've waited a long time for you to say that. I love you too..." he sighed again. "I won't see you for a long time babe. We're not planning on going to England for another 6 months easily."

"s-six months?" I choked. "That's bull."

"Bella. We've talked to the producers. We are not allowed to send you out here for at least 5 months, possibly more, for the premiere. I can't not see you for that long Bella. There are two options for us. Long distance, which could make it work for a month, then the strain gets too much and we break it off and never get back together...or, we break up now and there's a better chance we can start up again in 5 months time." His voice was serious.

This is what I feared when Edward asked me all those weeks ago. This is what I was afraid of...I couldn't reply for about a minute, and when I did, it was hushed.

"What do you want?" I detached myself from the conversation.

He sighed. "I don't know what I want anymore. You're in England for fucks sakes."

"Are you breaking up with me?" My voice was shaky, I didn't know what to think. "If that's what you want-"

"-No! It's not what I want, it seems like the only way. I don't want to lose you.."

"you're doing it right now, Jasper." I hung up, and my body began to shake with sobs as I crumbled, and the phone slipped from my hands. Hitting the floor with a loud, aching thud. I was still crying 10 minutes later when my mother and father rushed into the room and crushed themselves to me, questions all around.

"I-I think I just need to sleep." Lies. I had sleep, in another country. I picked up my phone and headed for my room, and slowly crumbled again onto that bed, and began the tears again. I must have fell asleep from exhaustion, because when I next opened my eyes, it was daylight. I sat up in bed, feeling drowsy, and noticed a glass of water besides my bed, which I greedily drank. I sighed, and checked for any messages. I had quite the few.

Jazz: please answer your phone. I can't end it this way xxx

Jess: Is it true you're back? call me call me call me xxxxx

Sam: word is you're home, wanna meet? xx

Liam: Hey, you wanna talk? Tia said you would need a friend. Me and Riley are obviously your better option ;D xx

Alice: Jazz is really messed up, please call me, or at least ANSWER your phone!

Edward: Sorry about everyone calling you, I'm sure it's more difficult for you, and if you need to talk, I won't tell anyone, but may not answer if theres people around :) text if you want to chat :)

I appreciated Edward's thoughtfulness, and wished I knew how to travel back to them, but it wasn't something I could control. I felt like Alice in the movie, where I have a secret power that would become more developed as a vampire. I decided on calling my UK friends to my house, and within half and hour, me, Jess, Liam and Riley were eating Ben and Jerry's whilst watching a soppy film. It felt too...normal.

"So you're in the movie?" Liam asked casually, and I nodded, taking another scoop of icecream from my tub.

"M-hmm. Its not going to be finished for another few months, but I did my important scenes already."

"What's Edward like?" Jess giggled, and I smiled.

"He's really...caring, thoughtful, and gives you bed in breakfast if you're ill" I giggled, and Jessica fell back against my bed, swooning.

"And...Jazz?" Jess's smile went grave, and I looked down.

"He was...pretty damn perfect. Please don't tell anyone anything I'm telling you all now, it's not for you to share." I shut my eyes, and Jazz's face flashed up in my mind. "I can't believe I was so lucky..."

"Are you kidding? Millions of girls want to be in your position right now."

I gave her the look. "What, they all want to be dumped by him?"

She smirked. "No, but either way, there's quite the few who want to be with you, including Jazz. Have you heard from Sam yet?" She winked at me, and I scoffed.

"Pfft. He just wants a fuck, and he's not getting it." I looked away, and Jess laughed. One bad think about her being a best friend, was that she never cared about my feeling when she said things, she told the truth. Which is good and bad.

"That doesn't answer my question..." I looked back to her, and she was smirking down at my phone. Darn, she knows my password. I tried to reach for it, but I had lost all my energy, and her eyes widened. "You have Edward's number!" She gave me puppy-dog eyes. "Pleasseee can I have it?"

I shook my head. "My phone, my contacts."

"Sam texted you. And Alice! And Jazz! Oh goshhh you're like a celebrity!"

"It doesn't matter. I'm forever alone."

"Would you guys shut up! I'm trying to hear her over you two!" Liam cried, as he gestured to the TV, and I giggled. He always knew how to make me laugh.

"I supposed I would have expected you guys to jump on me saying how much you missed me...guess I knew deep down that wouldn't happen." I smirked. "Least you guys can stop me crying over Jazz."

"We love you Bellsssss" Riley yelled. "When are you going back to school?"

I shrugged. "think mom will sort it out. I don't wanna gooo" my phone buzzed in Jess's hand, and I tried to grab it from her.

"It's Jazz!" she giggled, and pressed a button, holding it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Jess!"

"No this isn't Bella, she doesn't want to talk to you. If she did, she would have answered one of your many previous calls. Take the hint. Sorry, I am a fan but you're still an idiot whether you're a celebrity or not."

"Jess, hand the phone over." I held my hand out, and she sighed, shaking her head. "Now."

She delicately placed the phone in my hand, and I put it to my ear.

"-Edward no, this isn't how its meant to...Hello?" I didn't respond for a second, and Jazz went back to his conversation with Edward. "Stop talking crap, Edward, why don't you go off and fuck Alice some more." I heard a thump, and then the phone must have fell to the floor, because all I heard was a bang then shuffling, then yelling. Riley, Jess and Liam were staring at me with curiosity in their eyes.

"What's going on?" Liam asked, and I shook my head, as the phone made noise again.

"Hello?" Rose asked quietly.

"Rose! Rose, leave the room and pretend like I'm not on the other end. Get away from everyone else." Rose was an actress, she can pull this off. I need to know the inside. I motioned for Liam to turn down the volume on the TV. I waited a minute and then Rose replied.

"Bella! Jazz isn't taking this very well. And he's not making it good for the producers. He's hoping that he'll cause so much stress that they'll be forced to fly you out here again."

"I don't want that. That's idiotic." I heard Rose gasp as another voice came through.

"Rose, why did you have my phone." Then the voice was clearer. "Hello?"

I sighed. "Jazz. You have to stop this. If you keep acting the way you are, when it comes to 5 months later, I won't accept the invitation to fly over to you, and I will most definitely not become your girlfriend. The way you're acting is idiotic, and get over it. I'm trying to move on, and you have to too. Don't call me again. And this is none of Edwards, Alices, Roses or Emmetts. This is your fault, your problem. Stop taking it out on everyone else around you. Because I'm not going to see you until your schedule meets with mine, so goodbye for now."

"Bella...I love you...I will win you back..." He didn't say another word, and I hung up, and I strangely didn't feel pain, I felt victorious.


	5. Chapter 5

Although Victoria and James had travelled to the Volturi, I stayed to watch over the humans who were making a mockery of us. It was fairly early in the morning, so I could make my way to hearing range without being detected by their security...

"She disappeared out of thin air, I'm telling you! Me and Edward saw it right with our own eyes!" One dark haired girl yelled at a blonde boy,who looked in distress.

"How can this happen again? Is her phone with her? Where is she? I didn't get to say goodbye. Why was she at yours so early?"

This conversation was intriguing, some girl disappearing out of thin air.

The blond boy shook his head, then looked at the dark haired girl. "Why were you and Edward there to see it? Is there something going on between you two?"

"That's not the issue at hand right now-"

"-Is there?"

I waited only to hear more about this girl. She could be a vampire, and possess a talent, which will interest Victoria when she gets home. Or...if she is a normal human, then turning her would be exceptional.

"Yes. But more of...friends with benefits."

"I can't believe this. Too much for today already."

"Whatever. What matters now is that Bella is somewhere in the world, and we have no idea where. It's not the first time."

"I know, I just can't stand to not see her again. She hasn't 'teleported' in...how many months?"

The sun was rising further, I was at risk. I had somewhat information I need, and now, I talk to James and Victoria, and the Volturi.

...

My mind was going wild. I had just got off the phone with Bella and I looked sadly at Rose. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"If she's worth it, you'll wait." I opened my arms and she gave me a tight hug. I wished it was Bella hugging me. Now I won't hug her for 5 months...

"I don't want to wait...I want her nowww." I whined like a girl, and felt sorry for myself, sorry for my situation and that I was acting all emotional. But I just broke up with the girl I love...how can I not be soppy?

"I know, I want her back too, but we can't."

"mmgjghm" I mumbled into her shoulder. "Did you know Alice and Eddie are doing it?"

"Yeah...you told me half and hour ago...and an hour ago." Rose giggled.

I heard someone chuckle behind me. Emmett. "My girl, Jazz, stay away."

"no. Mine now, go away."

Rose giggled. "I can't be shared."

"Do we have to work today? I don't want to. I want to sleep."

Rose patted my back. "Sorry dude, we leave in an hour."

I sighed, letting go of her. It was better with Bella.

...

School back in England was a blur. Everyone seemed to know that I was on the film and dating Jazz, which obviously is not true now, and I kept on getting looks, and someone even asked for my autograph... I had kept being schooled for the past few months so I didn't have a problem catching up. Today was a 'try be invisible' day, but that failed. When I finished school, I saw the back of Sam waiting at the front gates, so I begged Jess to wait with me inside school until he disappeared. When we thought we were in the clear, we pretended we were late out of class and just began walking home as usual. Half way home, I decided Jess should stay for a movie, because it was like Sam to reappear behind me, and she agreed. When I got home she walked right in, and ran up to my room after dropping her bags off on the ground next to the door. As we got settled into the movie, the doorbell went and I couldn#t be bothered to answer, because I heard Tia in the house too.

"BELLA! DOOR!" I heard Tia yell.

"YOU GET IT." I yelled back. "I'M BUSY!"

I heard a groan and stomping, and the door swing open. I carried on watching the film after that. Jess had made microwave popcorn so we were crunching through those when I heard a throat clearing, and we both jumped, popcorn almost flying everywhere.

"Shit!" ohhh no... "Er...hey Sam." I chewed a piece of popcorn slowly, and Jess waved awkwardly.

"Hey." He frowned. "So you're back?"

"Er...obviously..." I smiled nicely at him. "Anything you need?"

"Yes actually... er, in private?" He smirked as he looked to the door, and I sighed, heaving myself off the couch and lead the way out of the bedroom.

"Yes?" I asked as soon as he shut the door behind him.

"Not here." His smile became larger, and walked towards my parents room. I followed him wearily, and when the door shut behind me I was thrust back to the door, Sam's lips on mine. I tried to push him back.

"Sam! What the heck are you doing?" I managed to get him and and he smirked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What? Last time I saw you...you didn't mind." He winked, still smiling.

I opened the door. "Get out of my house." I went down the stairs and opened the front door for him. "And stop trying to come in. You aren't welcome."

"Please, I will have you." He smiled as he passed by me.

"you're not the first person to say that." I sighed then shut the door behind him, then shouted to Tia. "Don't answer the door if he tries to come in again, okay?"

"Ok." Was all I heard before I ran back upstairs to finish the movie with Jess.


	6. Chapter 6

Days turned into weeks, with no word from Jazz, Alice, Edward, Rose or Emmett. I was beginning to think that I was old news, and debated whether to even turn up at the US premiere if I wasn't even wanted. The producers had to make do with the lines I had said, which were basically all I had, so it wasn't a huge loss for me ending up here. I even tried calling Rose at one point, as she was fairly neutral, but she hadn't answered. Guess she was busy.

The trailer to the new movie came to the UK on a TV awards ceremony 'exclusive' a month later. It was hot. Jazz was in there, and me. I gave no fucks, seeing as it was almost the end of school and I had my GCSEs to worry about. Summer began after an uneventful prom, and my life hadn't moved by far. I still had my friends, and still was the same, just had more money in the bank and more clothes than before. Nobody from America had contacted me still, although 3 weeks before the US premiere I recieved a call about flying me over. I told them to go for it, because I wanted to get out of England for a while, and I could bring Tia with me too!

"I can't believe we're going to America. OMG." Tia was so excited, as we boarded the plane. "OMG yes!"

I giggled, slightly tense to go back. "Yeah, well, it's much hotter than England haha."

"And the celebrities!" Tia screeched, earning another giggle from me.

The plane ride was long, but we had mini TVs and we got to choose our own movie, so the time flew quicker from that. Once we landed, we had someone pick us up with our small luggage, as we were being provided with the outfit for the premeire.

It was 15 days since I broke up from high school, and I was sat next to Tia, people working on my face and hair, and soon I zipped on the dark blue slimline dress, which reached the floor. The colour contrasted with my creamy skin colour, and I had dark eyes which stood out too. Tia wore a sleek black dress that was backless like mine and wore red lipstick, and she wouldn't stop smiling.

"I look hot! I wish he could see me in this...take a picture!" Tia gushed, turning around in a pose.

"You'll have plenty pictures taken on the red carpet, dear sister." I smiled, picking up my clutch, which had my phone and a a hundred dollars. That'll last for tonight.

We were picked up in a sleek black car and taken to the location. It had to be timed, so I wasn't sure who was already there or not. The main characters probably not until the middle, and so I guessed I would get there earlier than everyone else. Tia was by my side the whole time as we stepped out of the car to flashing lights and people shouting names around. I smiled as I lifted my dress slightly so I could walk forward, and I headed over with Tia to be interviewed.

"Bella Swan!" A man with a wide smile beckoned me over, and I pulled Tia along, smiling.

"Hello." I greeted him with a peck to the cheek.

"You and your sister look absolutely beautiful today!" They must have received notice on who will be attending this. "So you make the main cast for this film, did you have to audition or...?"

"Well, no, but Esme said I had the look, and wanted me in immediately." I smiled politely.

"And how about your relationship with Jasper Whitlock?"

"Nothing to tell, we're just friends." I lied, but maybe Jazz and me will only remain as acquaintances...I heard the screaming from fans increase in volume and pitch as another car drove up to the carpet, and out came Alice. She wore a short blue dress and her hair spiked out in her usual style, and she was smiling and waving at the crowd. I turned back to the man.

"Sorry, what was that?" I smiled, and the man laughed.

"I was just about to ask...how close were you to the other members of crew?"

"I..."

"BELLA!" I heard a screech and was then tackled by Alice, who hugged me tightly. "we have to talk now!"

"You got the answer haha" I told the man, then waved goodbye as Tia followed me, speechless, into the middle of the red carpet.

"Bella! Someone took all of our phones the day after we last called you! We had to get new numbers and everything! It's like someone intended for that to happen..." She sighed, then hugged me again. "Jazz was really upset, he couldn't talk to you for 5 months, never mind see you."

"I thought you didn't want to speak to me." I muttered, looking away, and Alice shook her head.

"Of course we wanted to talk to you. We literally couldn't though."

"Where is everyone?"

"they haven't arrived yet. I should be answering questions right now..." She sighed. "Can we talk later? You go talk too! Hi!" She waved at Tia, then went off to an interviewer, and I did the same, and Tia followed, and even answered questions about childhood with rascal me, and they all laughed. Edward's car soon came, and he found Alice before me, and Tia did a little screech as he came over.

"Bella! Omg..." Tia giggled, and I felt fingers dig into my sides, making me laugh hysterically in fits.

"Edward no!" I beamed and turned around, hitting his chest. "Stop itttt!"

Edwards smile was blinding. "I can't believe you're here! We've missed you sooo much! You look stunning, Bella, as does...your sister?" He held out his hand for me, kissed it, then the same to a blushing Tia. "I can't believe what happened, Alice told you right? Thing is...I left my phone in my back pocket of the jeans I wore the night it was taken, and it wasn't there when I went to put them on the next morning! They were still on the chair where I'd left them...weird.." He shuddered, then smiled. "Jazz doesn't know you're here" He whispered, leaning into my ear. "They all found out about me and Alice the morning after, it was hard to hide things like that whilst trying to explain how you disappeared in front of our eyes very early in the morning haha. And before you ask...still like before."

"I'm glad it hasn't ruined anything between you two." I whispered back, and he leaned back and nodded.

"Alright, well I'll see you inside, but I have to work, cheerio!" He waved, smirking, and more screams erupted from his wave, as well as a new car driving into the area. I ignored the car as I made my way further along the red carpet, and soon I was lifted off my feet.

"BELLA!" Emmett chuckled from behind me, setting me on my feet. "Where the heck have you been, little sister?" I turned around and gave him a hug, smiling.

"Emmy!" I giggled, and he spun me around, in shock to the girl interviewing me. "I've missed you the most!"

"Pfft, please, Jazz is going mental being away from you ha- oh erm, I mean cause you were closer friends than me and you.." He let me go. "Oh shit."

"It's okay, idiot." I winked, pushing him a little. "We can catch up later, go do your job." Screams continued throughout the red carpet, and I had gne pretty far downt he carpet with Tia, repeating the same questions and I almost felt like hitting one. I hadn't seen Rose or Jazz by the time we hit the red carpet, and we found our way to our seats. I needed to pee so headed for the toilet, and once I was done I washed my ahnds and out of the room, and BANG. I crashed into someone, and fell back against the door, head to my face, then I straightened up.

"Sorry." I mumbled, heading back to the main room.

"Bella?" I knew instantly who is was, and I froze, turning around slowly.

"Jazz?"


	7. Chapter 7

His lips were on mine instantly, and he pushed me against the cold wall as one hand held my face then the other went to my back. Our tongues touched and lips were locked.

"Oh god Bella... I need you so much."

"I need you too... the film..."

"Fuck the film."

"Jazz...no." I pushed him back. "Put this on hold, Tia's waiting for me." I waited for him, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, but you're coming with me tonight, Alice can look after Tia." He winked, kissing my lips again and then leading me to the main hall where everyone was. I saw Alice eye me suspiciously, and leaned over to whispered to Edward, who was looking in our direction also. We took our seats, Jazz a few seats away from me, and the film started after a short time. It was actually a good film, and I saw Jazz from the short distance turn his head to me, and our eyes connected a few times, and he smirked at me. I shook my head, smiling, and turned back to the screen. After the film we all crowded into a minivan, Tia also, and we headed back to the hotel. Rosalie and Alice sat on either side of me, chatting about the time when I left, wanting a catch up.

"Erm, Bells." Alice whispered in my ear, giving Rose a wide eye. "So you got back to England, what happened to that guy who gave you the hickey."

"Er...well he came over..." I must've not been whispering as quietly, as Jazz's attention from the other side of the van was on me now, alert. "...and I threw him out." I laughed, "Dude thinks he can try something on me. Didn't work." I gave Jazz a look and smiled openly, and bit my lip, causing him to grin widely. I was excited to be alone with him again. Not just for the intimacy, but everything else that was Jazz. It looked as if he wanted the same, as his smile became more wholesome, like he were thinking how much he missed me. I probably had the same look on my face.

"Isn't that cute!" Rose squealed, and I smirked, taking my eyes off Jazz and turning to Rose.

"Huh?" but my eyes trailed down where she was pointing, to a dark haired dark skinned man with dreadlocks down to his hips. He was beautiful, and was holding a sign.

PLEASE GIVE MONEY SO I CAN BUY FOOD FOR MY WIFE

He held it up right next to our van, and even though the windows were tinted, his eyes met mine and he winked. My mouth fell open.

"Did you see that?" I turned to Rose, who'd lost interest.

"See what..." She smiled, and checked her phone. "Wow, its pretty late, I'm gonna head to bed."

"Tia, you can stay in my room, I'm sure Jazz and Bella aren't going to bed anytime soon." Alice winked, and Tia giggled. I rolled my eyes, and the van arrived at the hotel. Everyone walked inside quickly, ready to get into warmth, and me and Jazz slowed down, heading to my room so I can get changed out of my fancy dress.

"You really do look beautiful you know, as usual." Jazz stopped us as we were on the aisle leading to my room. I smiled.

"As do you, it feels like it hasn't been 5 months." I sighed, and he gave me a hug, which soon led to a peck on the lips, which led to frantic open mouthed kisses, and we tried to stumble to our room, but we kept hitting walls.

I didn't even realise anyone was near us until we heard a throat clear and I jumped up in surprise. And what I saw made me gasp.  
The dark skinned man who I had seen earlier, the one who winked at me, the homeless man...he was smirking and leaning on the wall of the aisle.

"Am I interrupting something? I'm sorry." I didn't even blink, and he was in a extremely fast movement, at my side and threw Jazz along the aisle with incredible strength. Jazz choked on air as he lay on the carpeted floor, gasping and blinking wildly.

"Bella!" He tried to lift his head, and my legs were frozen stiff.

"Bella, it's nice to finally meet you. I've been waiting a long time to see you. And there are a few more who would like that pleasure also, if you'll come with me."

I shook my head, and took a lungful of air in, having forgotten how to breath, then I ran to Jazz's side. "Jazz! Are you okay? HELP!"

"Bel-" I didn't even hear the end of his word before arms locked around me and spun me around, and I screamed as I felt cool breeze hit my bare skin, and my dress fluttered frantically as the wind blew through it. He covered my mouth and nose with my hand, and I struggled to breath. I became light-headed, and my conciousness slipped from me.

...

All I heard in my ears was her piercing scream, which quickly disappeared, but I could clearly remember it as I struggled to breath from being winded.

"Did you hear that?" I heard someone down the hall whisper.

"Alice! Let me go first, it might be dangerous." I heard a slap, and an 'ow'.

"JAZZ!" My vision went blurry, that guy was strong. I didn't even realise Alice at my side, nor Edward.

"Is he awake? Breathing?"

I didn't hear anymore, as my eyes shut.

I woke in a hospital bed and an annoying beeping in my ear. Rose and Emmett were by my bed side, and Rose squeezed my hand tightly.

"Jazz, you're in hospital."

"I know, I'm not stupid." I rubbed my eyes with my other hand and then gave her a look. "Someone took Bella. He was...so fast and strong. I didn't have a chance against him, he threw me with one hand!"

"The police want to talk to you, mate." Emmett said, and I sighed.

"Have they got any leads to where she is? Why would someone want her?" my throat felt choked up, and my head hurt.

Rose shook her head, a tear falling down her cheek. "No, Tia's terrified, and Alice and Edward are talking to the cops. They want to talk to you next."

As if on queue, a knock was heard on the door to my room, and a guy in police uniform entered, notepad in hand.

"Is he okay to talk?" He asked Rose, and she looked at me, and I nodded slowly, and the guy took the last spare seat.

"What can you tell me of Bella's kidnapping?" His pen was on his pad, ready to write, and it moved as I talked.

"We were on the way to her room, we were kissing, and then this black guy with long hair came up, and moved really fast towards us, shoved me out of the way with one hand, and sent me flying meters away from them. I don't remember the conversation, but I remember seeing her by my side for like a second, then she screamed, and was gone in half a second. That's impossible. Nobody can be that fast, or strong. It's impossible."

"Well we checked the security cameras and we have a shot of the guy." He pulled out a picture and the image made me clench my hand into a fist. It was him. Dark skinned, dark hair in dreadlocks, with a brown coat on.

"That's the guy I saw earlier! With the sign begging for food? How could he have followed us!" Rose gasped.

"Where did you see this man before?"

"Er...just on a road on the way back to the hotel. We stopped beside him at one point, and I found it endearing..."

"Why would he go after Bella?"

"I don't know...I don't know him."

I sighed. "Can I get out of this hospital now? I'm fine."

"Actually, you have quite a severe concussion, you hit you head hard. You need to stay until the doctors give you the all clear."

"Dammit." I muttered. I just want Bella back.


	8. Chapter 8

I found myself in a car, with tinted windows and with a speed. I coughed, and rubbed my eyes. Where was I?

"Good morning, Bella." I froze. The dark skinned man was driving, and I sprung to attack him, but he caught my arm and twisted it, and I heard a sickening snap.

"ARgh!" I screamed, as he released my arm and I cradled it in response to the agonising pain. "What the fuck!"

"I won't hurt you if you don't _try_ to hurt me." he smirked, and I gasped.

"Who the fuck are you!"

"please, no swearing, the Volturi don't tolerate a lack of respect."

"You didn't answer my question." I was afraid he'd take out my other arm also.

"My name is Laurent, and I bet your next question is who are the Volturi? Well, you'll find out."

"What do you want from me? Why the heck-"

"-You, Miss Bella, possess some gift that the Volturi are interested in."

"Some gift?"

"Why do you think you keep teleporting from one country to another? Why do you think you teleported to a person you knew? We needed confirmation from the Volturi before we got you, but that hand't stopped me cutting off your contacts with the people closest to you so you could assume they didn't want to know you any more." He smirked, "I'm sorry I did that, it didn't work obviously, I cannot control everything." He laughed. "But I can try."

I feared this man from the first moment I had saw him, and now I knew this fear was justified. He was very dangerous, and I kept quiet. I wasn't stupid. He could kill me, but he needed me...

"So...where are you taking me?"

"Well we're almost to Volterra. In Italy."

I laughed. Is he kidding? "Are you serious? That's the same place as Esme's books where the vampire clan lived."

His words came out harsh. "Your point?"

"So, you're vampires?" It's obviously not that, vampires don't exist, of course.

"Yes, dear Bella. Your storyteller somehow got a lot of it correct, and we have no idea, but you see the Volturi first, next will be the little writer."

I scoffed. "And how can I believe that?" I glanced up at the mirror at that time, and his eyes caught mine. Only mine weren't a deep red. "Contacts?"

"Nope." He then lifted his hand in the air, placed it on the glove compartment, ribbed it off then somehow squeezed what his hand could grab from it into a dysfunctional ball of plastic.

Then I knew vampires were real.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Not me to say, Miss. But I wouldn't assume."

I bit my lip and began to think about what I remember from the books.

"Are they going to turn me into one of you?"

He paused. "It's an option. Again, not for me to say."

"What do they want from me?"

"Aro has a interest in talents like yours. He sorts of... collects them."

"But why me?" I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "How will me help them!"

Laurent was silent for a while. "They are curious on how your talent will turn out once you turn. Aro has only seen two people who had a talent before they turned. They now work alongside him: Jane and Alec."

"They're vampires..."

"Yes."

I'm possibly screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a few hours later of silence that we began to slow down. It was night, and even then, Laurent wore a dark cloak, and when we stopped outside a town square, he turned to me.

"Try to run, and I'll catch you. I'm much faster than you humans." he smirked, then jumped out of the vehicle, then opened my door. I slowly came out, and he grabbed hold of my arm to lead me to where I was meant to go. It was cold, yet the air was different to England. More humid. The stones below me were different levels and angle so I tripped over a lot, but Laurent's arm remained still on my arm, and I bet I was bruised. Soon we came to light, then some sort of reception, with a woman receptionist. Her beautiful face had blue eyes, and I frowned. This was similar to Esme's book. More than similar. Even the details. The girl was human.

We arrived at a thick wooden door, and Laurent knocked.

"Come in, Laurent!" A man cheered. "The girl has arrived!"

The doors opened, and the cold hit me further. I shivered,only that time not for the cold. There were some tall men in the great hall, and Laurent pulled on my arm again, and I winced.

"Laurent, let go of her. She can't go anywhere, she knows this."

"I'm sorry, Aro." He let go, which may have hurt more than the pulling. So one arm was in pain, the other had broken. I bit my lip as my eyes started to water.

"Dear Bella, don't cry" The man named Aro frowned, and came forward, and his hand brushed against the arm Laurent had had his grip on. He froze, then turned to Laurent.

"Did I not say I wanted her in perfect condition?" his tone was less soft, and his eyes narrowed at Laurent, who visibly gulped.

"I, well, she tried to escape, she tried to attack me."

"You know perfectly well she'd fail."

"She would have broken her hand on my face"

"It was your job to stop her, not break it intentionally. Jane, see Laurent out." A small blond girl smirked as she walked past the dark man, and he followed behind her as the doors shut. A few seconds later I heard a terrifying scream echo through the walls, and I gasped.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour, Miss Bella."

"I-I need a brace, or cast."

"No need, dear Bella. We shall fix it our way." He smiled, and turned to a woman behind him. "You can perform now?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, Aro. I need to concentrate."

Aro nodded, and stepped away from me, as the woman stood up and glided towards me gracefully.

"What's going on?" I took a step backwards, but hit a wall, and I turned around in fear, to see a guy around my age, smirking.

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon." He said, and gripped my arms and turned me around to face the woman again, who stroked my hair, then forced my head to the side. She lowered her head, and the sharp pain touched my skin within a second.

I screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Pain. All I could feel was burning pain throughout the whole of my body. It took it's time too. It felt like hours upon hours of me wailing until my throat ran dry, of me screaming for someone to kill me, spare me the never-ending torture. I read Esme's books, yet they didn't hold a candle to describe this. Ever felt like you couldn't live anymore, whether you had the stomach bug or something? Yeah, times that by a good few thousand. Every second was utter torture, I wondered if when, or if this torture ceased, if there would be any part of me in existence. Maybe I wouldn't wake up. Maybe they won't kill me. Maybe this is Hell. Feels like it.

I don't exactly know how long I was under this...intense feeling, but someone came, and I think I felt my hand being held.

"I'm sorry, I know how it feels, and I'll be here when you wake up. It won't be long now." The pressure on my hand tightened. I couldn't move. I still had long to wait.

People entered and left the room, but that person never left my side, never stopped talking a one sided conversation. He told me all of the Volturi, who he was, and when he ran out of things to say, he told me of his time here, and what he could remember from his human life. His name was Felix, but unlike Esme's books, he wasn't that old. He was 19, and he has been a part of the Volturi for 45 years.

"Approximately 1 hour left, Bella. You're almost there."

That hour was the longest, but the feeling of pain seemed to vanish from different parts of my body. But my heart felt like I had run a marathon! I screamed, and I felt my hand tighten, and Felix wince.

"Ouch, Bella! Bella, it's almost done, few more minutes, bear with me."

I couldn't listen. I just carried on screaming.

"Is she here?" I heard someone to the right of me ask.

"Leave!" Felix roared.

I screamed.

Then silence. No screams, no heartbeat, no pain. It was over.

I was frozen, my eyes scrunched tight, and I held my breath.

I heard steps coming towards me. "Felix. Aro's getting impatient."

"He can wait."

"Felix..."

"if this girl is important to him, he'll wait."

She sighed. "1 hour. But you know she'll be thirsty before."

"Thanks, Jane."

I didn't move for another minute, then my eyes fluttered open. Everything was so clear.

"Bella." My head jerked to the voice, and I saw a mob of brown hair, and dark black eyes. He smiled. He was beautiful.

"Where am-" I shivered. My voice was different. It was more angelic. I snatched my hand back and jumped backwards. Felix's posture was one in surrender, a peacemaker.

"Remember what I told you over these past few days. You're in Italy. You're a vampire."

I hissed, remembering now. My family, friends, boyfriend. I can't see them again. I then collapsed to the floor, crying, but no tears came. Where were the tears? You don't cry without tears!

Felix crept forward, and kneeled by my side, and enveloped me in a hug.

"It's okay, lets get you fed, you must be starving."

Once he mentioned it, I suddenly noticed the aching burn in my throat, like my throat was parched, needing water. But I knew water wouldn't satisfy me.

"Who is it."

"Just some tourists. Delicious." He scooped me up and carried me out of the room, then before we entered the main room, he set me on his feet. My hand went to my throat, and I could hear a heartbeat behind me, and I turned around.

"Inside first, then you'll be fed." Felix opened the door and led me inside. Aro was seated on his throne and was talking to Jane, which ended as soon as he saw me, and he stood up.

"Bella! So nice to see you. Felix, I'm glad you changed her clothes, the last ones got a little...anyway, sweet Bella, you will be fed shortly." He then turned to Felix. "Has she shown any signs of her gift yet?"

Felix shook his head. "No, yet I still think it's dangerous, seeing as she doesn't know how to control it. She can disappear within seconds."

Aro smiled. "This is why we have our trainer to help her."

There was a knock at the door, I turned around expectantly, and Aro laughed.

"Feed, Bella, and prepare yourself for training later." The doors opened, and whom I instantly recognised as a vampire led a group of thirty people into the room. Felix hissed, and as the doors shut, he instantly tackled one of the group to the floor, thrusting his face into their neck. The screaming began, and the running, the attempts to escape. Felix finished his human and turned to me, a smirk on his face, which a small trace of blood was on his lips, which he licked off.

"Your turn, Bella." I looked around, and found what I was looking for. A woman, early 30s, was banging on the wooden door. I ran impossibly fast, instincts taking over, and pinned her against the door, slicing her neck with my teeth.


	11. Chapter 11

Work was tough, training was tough. I had to try teleport myself from one side of the room to the other. It was very subjective, sometimes I'd end up on the other side of Italy and Demetri had to come out and find me, or I teleport back if I could, before Demetri reached me. Which is why I had to wear a dark cloak incase I teleported to a country where it was light. But I was rewarded if I did well.

Felix usually watched over my training lessons, and also when I was trained to fight combat. He was also the one holding the human, teaching me to resist the blood when I eventually have to move around millions of humans. It was tough, very tough. My mind was working hard, as well as my body. These guys were the professionals, and also royalty. It was an honour to be trained by these guys. They could help me so much more than being left to become a savage.

One day we had a visitor, and his name surprised me. Carlisle. It hadn't occurred to me to remember the books, my memory seemed to be getting fainter everyday of my human life. Yet I could never forget Jazz. Everyone else seemed faint, but I still remember who they were, what they meant to me, I just only could feel my feelings for Jazz, and my sister. I worried for her, she must be worried sick. I wonder if they looked for me. I wonder when they stopped trying. I wonder if Tia went back to England. This made me sad.

We had to greet our visitor, so we went into the great hall and sat on the edge of the wall. It didn't feel cold to me now. Felix didn't sit next to me, he stood close to Aro, along with the more experienced vampires.

He was blonde, and had a kind face. He smiled at Aro, and Aro laughed.

"Carlisle! So good to finally see you! How long has it been?"

"Too long, brother, too long."

"What is the reason for your visit?"

"I heard through friends that you have acquired a new member to your guard? Or..?" His eyes looked around, then found mine. "Bella Swan."

"Yes, quite the risk, but she's now found home."

"And I heard that we were at risk of being detected! What happened to the rules you set yourself, Aro? Is powers more important to you than keeping the secret?"

"We have dealt with the one who saw us."

"You're late, the police were-" It hadn't hit me until then, but a fierce growl rumbled in my chest, and all eyes turned to me. "-and, to not forget, that that person was particularly close to your new comer."

"You killed Jasper!" I jumped up from my seat, and crouched.

"We had to keep the secret, dearest Bella."

"In order to have me as one of your little collection!"

"Actually, he sent all of them to die. So..., I had to step in." Carlisle said, a grim smile on his face.

...

Jazz POV

It had been weeks since Bella's disappearance, and the police were still at loss on where she had disappeared. 'She has a well known face, she'll be found', they said. I shook my head, and Alice and Edward sighed, and I looked away from the long stretch of country road to the center mirror, where I saw them look at each other.

"Jazz, stop it. We're going to the manor for a break from all this, not as a reminder, okay?" Rose was in the car infront of us, with Emmett. Filming had finished before the premeire, and the UK premiere had passed, so we were back in the USA again. I sighed.

"I know, but what if it had been you, huh? What if you lost Alice, Edward, to some dude you managed to chuck you across the room. He could've killed me, and can easily kill Bella."

A hand went around my mouth. "Shush, Jazzy, this is a fun trip, remember? Bella wouldn't want us to be thinking this. I'm sure she knows we can't do anything in our power anymore, it's up to the cops, yeah?" She took her seat belt off and stretched to reach the stereo. "Let's have a song."

"Alice, he's driving, seatbelt goes on."

"I'll be fine." She pressed the 'on' button and turned the music up a little, and I glanced quickly to the road. Rose's car was still infront, and I couldn't see anything infront of her, and Alice sat back in her seat, and reached back for her seatbelt. Rose's car skidded to the side, and I couldn't possibly react in time before we collided with the back of Rose's car.

...

Emmett POV

"Come on babe, let me choose a song, you know you love me." I smirked and stroked Rose's cheek, before reaching to change the channel, to get my hand slapped. "Ouch, babe!"

"I like this song." She giggled, and I smiled. I love her so much. We had been driving about an hour on the way to the manor that we went to last year after the first movie.

"Can I take the next song?"

"Only if the next song is shit." She winked, and I felt my pants tighten, so I sighed and leaned back in the seat. Damn, she is just too fine. I wasn't looking at the road, and I saw her frown.

"Do you see th- holy shit!" My head turned to the road and out of no where appeared a little girl in a dark cloak, and she looked at me and smirked, and suddenly all I felt was agony. I screamed as I felt Rose turn the steering wheel, taking us off the road, and the back of our car was hit by Jazz's car, sending us spinning backward off the road until we hit a tree in our way. But that wasn't the end of it, as Jazz was still reacting the car being hit and he must ahve turned his wheel also, yet his caused his car to spin across the road, landing upside down. It was a minute later that I saw Alice's mangled body on the road. I began to choke, and yelled for help. The intense pain had stopped, and I turned to Rose, and choked up again. Her head was on the headrest, blood coming from her ear, and s bloody gash at her forehead, and I couldn't tell if she was bleeding. I reached for her face.

"Rose! Rose!" Her head moved lifelessly, and tears streamed down my face. "Please, baby, no, please." I choked on my sobs, and reached for my phone, the girl had disappeared by now. I wasn't sure whether it was even a figure of my imagination. But Rose saw it too. I fumbled with my phone, and suddenly it was taken from me. I looked around, and I saw a blonde man forcing the door open effortlessly, and took off my seatbelt.

"No" I rasped. "Help Rose first. Please."

He nodded, then within a second was at Rose's side, opening the damaged door open and taking her seatbelt off, then taking her out of the car. He placed her on the grass away from the wreckage then came to me.

"She is in a critical situation, I can help her, I can keep her alive, but my way is different to a normal doctor. She'll become what I am. Immortal."

"Please. Please help her. I love her." I pleaded, and weakly tried to get out of the car, but the man picked me-the heavyweight- effortlessly from the car and placed me next to her. I didn't even think. I couldn't fit in my brain to not believe him, before his teeth sunk into her neck and her wrists. Blood. Who was this man? Alice!

Rose stiffened, then a piercing scream was heard. I cried further, and her eyes opened.

"I'm sorry baby, you were going to die on me. I'm not ready to lose you baby, please forgive me." I squeezed her hand, and I didn't realise the man went for Alice before he place her down next to Rose, and I gasped, causing Rose to turn her head, and she wailed. Alice looked like a goner, and the man did the same as he did for Rose, and then headed for the other car, which I heard metal tearing from a distance as we waited for Alice to move. Please...Alice looked lifeless, and thirty seconds later, she coughed, and whimpered. Alice's and Rose's hands were held tightly together as they tried not to scream. Jazz was placed next to me, then Edward.

The man smiled grimly at me, as Jazz began to stir. "They will need rest, but they'll be fine. I need to take you to my home in Washington. It'll be safe. He moved into the forest and I heard the roar of an engine as the man drove a car down the road. He came out of the car and picked up Rose.

"I was expecting this to happen, so I tried a little tracking on you. I knew you would be here." He headed to the car with Rose, and one by one put them in his car, and finally me in the front seat. I was still too stunned to walk, but I asked questions on the ride to Washington. His name was Carlisle, and he was indeed a vampire. Immortal. He travelled alone for a few centuries, having spent some time with different groups of vampires, and had set up a home in a rainy area, so he could mingle with humans without being discovered from the sun. He told us about Bella. Where she was and that the mess caused by the vampire who took her caused a group of vampires called the Volturi to try kill us. He told me that if they found out he had save us, then he would be ordered to turn us into vampires. Rose and Alice were struggling as they began to turn, and once we got to Carlisle's home, I had the strength to carry Rose, and we put them upstairs in a bedroom. He had a huge house for one person. He just shrugged in response.

"It's big enough for the new additions so why complain?"

Edward had come to an hour later, and I had to explain it all to him. He turned to Carlisle and immediately demanded to be turned now. I was still too far in shock to react to that, as Carlisle agreed.

"I hope this doesn't count as making a new-born army..." He sighed. Jazz was next to wake. I let Carlisle tell him about Bella. Jazz had one request.

"Bring Bella back to me. I don't care if I have to turn vampire. If she is one, I will be one too."

Carlisle sighed, and turned to me. "What are you thinking? In 3 days time when your friends wake, they will be thirsty. But it'll be difficult to teach them all, nevermind with a human in the house."

"Bring it on." I said. A life without Rose is no life at all.


	12. Chapter 12

Even though Carlisle assured me they were healthy, I wasn't entirely convinced that them turning into vampires was what I wanted. They could have lived their lives, grew old and been happy. Now they were movie stars which millions could recognise, never aging now. But the Volturi wasn't where I belonged. I wanted to stay with Carlisle.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Also, I know you have their Esme hostage..."

Aro shook his head. "She gave away the truth without realising. She must be gifted."

The door flew open, and in walked Esme, who smiled at me. I gasped. I hadn't realised she was here, and turned.

"I am. I knew Carlisle was coming, and I know that Bella is coming with us, with Carlisle, back to her new home."

Carlisle smiled. "Since that is cleared up, er, Bella?" I quickly moved to his side, and smiled sadly at Aro, then Felix.

"I'm sorry about this. But you went against me and killed my friends. I cannot stay. Goodbye, friend."

Aro smiled sadly. "We'll welcome you with open arms if you decide to come back to us."

I nodded. "Don't worry, I know." I stepped back, and I was gone. Away from the Volturi, heading to my family. Carlisle told me the story in more detail on the way home, and then on the plane journey we were silent as we tried to remain inconspicuous. I wore sunglasses most of the time, to hide my eyes, and I could tell Carlisle was slightly disappointed I had spent weeks on human blood.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. The Volturi wouldn't have allowed it either way."

He smiled. "I don't blame you, dear. You wouldn't have known."

Time was slow as we travelled to Washington. But soon I was in front of a large mansion, and I heard a booming laugh, and I beamed. Emmett. I heard a scream, and the door opened, and I was tackled to the floor.

"Oh my GOD Bella we've missed you so much!" Alice had a tight hold on me, then I saw a spark in Emmett's eyes, and he jumped.

"BELLLAAA!" He yelled, and the weight pushed me further into the gravel.

"Ouuccchh!" I giggled. I let them hug me for a few minutes, before they got up and pulled me to them from the ground. "So, which ones my room?"

Alice giggled. "I made sure you got the one on the second floor. I got top floor with Edward, and Rose and Em got second floor too, but you got the better, more sturdy bed." She winked.

"Where is Jazz?"

"He's hunting with Rose and Edward. He's not planning on hunting until you hunt."

I sighed. Animals were going to be hard to eat. Ugh. I picked up my suitcase which carried some gifts from the Volturi, including a necklace from Aro. Alice led me to my- mine and Jazz's-room. He hadn't tried to decorate yet, but as I opened the drawers, he hadn't left those empty. I claimed the empty spaces with some clothes and put the necklace on the desk. I smiled as I sat on the bed. It smelled like him, even though I know we don't sleep.

"What time is he coming home?" I asked Alice, and she smirked.

"1 hour, 5 minutes and 5 seconds." She waited expectantly as my eyes went wide. "Carlisle couldn't tell you during the confrontation because Aro would find a way to find us and keep us. But you're not the only talented one." She winked.

"You can predict when people get home?" I giggled.

She sighed. "No, I can see the future, only the future isn't perfectly clear, but you get what I mean."

"So Aro would want you too? I know he can read minds by a touch, is that why Carlisle didn't come too close to him?"

Alice nodded. "Edward can read minds, funnily enough, but I wouldn't think of it too much, cause then you end up thinking stupid things haha. Rose and Em can't do anything, although Em is hyped about the speed and strength." She giggled. "And Jazz...well you have to ask him."

"Does he have one too? I thought these things were pretty close to zero chance." It didn't bother me that the rest of them had talents, to me it seemed that this made us stronger. I was fearful to when Aro finds out. Felix didn't seem too happy when I left. I think he was hoping for something more than friendship, but I couldn't be sure. I heard a chuckle, and I looked up to see Esme.

"Esme! Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry for what, Bella? This was none of you, they were going to come for me eventually. I knew without being told." She smiled. "I didn't know obviously, but when I first saw you I felt like I knew you already, and I thought you were meant to be Alice's character, but really, you were just your own character."

"Haha, so we have two psychics here?" I giggled, and Alice came to sit on the bed next to me.

"Carlisle says no talent is the same. Mine is unique and so is Esme's."

"Aro would probably want you all." I smirked. He could try. Alice frowned, then smirked.

"Hey, you're not the psychic here!"

I laughed. "Okay, give me a tour, I want to know everything I missed. Oh God...Alice, where's my sister?"

"She's in England."

"I have to see her."

"you can't, Bells. You're a vampire now, her blood is your craving, we can't see any humans for a while now."

I shivered. Humans. "How long?"

"A few years maybe."

I shook my head. "Please, it can't be that hard to be around a human."

"It's too risky, Bella."

I scoffed and jumped off the bed, passing her. I was already thirsty."I just need to feed before I see her."

I felt her hand grab my arm, pulling me back, and I growled. "Let me go."

"Alice." I heard the authority in Carlisle's voice as he turned into the hallway. "Bella has spent months with the Volturi. She is trained, and can kill you." Hearing that, I gasped, then turned back to Alice.

"I'm sorry. I just want to see my family!"

Alice's eyes unfocused, and I tilted my head in confusion. She then smiled.

"they're early." A few seconds later, and I heard the door shut.

"Honey we're home!" I heard Edward.

I heard quick footsteps, and I turned, expecting nothing. Then Jazz's face entered my view. His face glowed, his strange amber eyes sparkling as he ran towards me, caught me in his arms then pulling his face to mine. I smirked and squeezed his body close to mine, and we crashed into a wall. We didn't need air, yet human instinct made me take more breaths than needed. We pulled apart,and I stared into his eyes.

"I can't believe you're here." He whispered. "I couldn't finish hunting when we became late."

I glanced around us, and the room had cleared. I didn't even realise. I turned back to him.

"Why did you become a vampire?"

He frowned. "I..can we talk about that later babe? I just..." He kissed me again, and I willingly obliged.

...

Jazz went with me for my first animal feed. Eurgh. The change from human to...deer. I shuddered. Jazz could tell I didn't like it, but he wasn't any the wiser. He hadn't tasted human blood. In the evening Alice, Jazz, me and Edward were watching the news. Our case of disappearance wasn't mentioned, but apparently new actors had been lined up for our roles. I missed the original cast. Alice sighed.

"I miss Seth. He was such a laugh."

I hummed in agreement. "Being a vampire is so awkward. I can't even go out!"

"How was your first hunt?"

Through my mind ran my feeling of hatred for animal blood, then I remembered the taste of human blood. Edward whined.

"Can you please not do that?" he scrunched up his face, and Alice turned to mine.

"What?"

"Sorry." I said. "Kind of...difficult to down grade." I sighed. I want human!

"Bella..." Edward sighed. "it'll be mo-"

"-Edward, if you haven't lived it, don't judge it." I sighed and jumped out of Jazz's lap and headed for my bedroom. Even though I can still hear them from downstairs, I don't have to listen. But I still do.

"She's still listening." Edward mumbled quietly. I scoffed.

"That's her" Jazz laughed. "What was she thinking?"

"About human blood."

"Well you can't blame her. She lived months with it as a newborn. It's going to be tough for her." Jazz mumbled.

"I know it must. Her memory is like... pancakes were to me as a human. But somehow more... I don't need it constantly. This is constant for her."

I wished he was wrong. But the burning in my throat proved he was right.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few months were the most difficult of my life. And it wasn't just to adjusting to vegetarianism. I was feeling smothered in this house, and wanted to go out and interact with other people! My resolve was faltering, and Jazz could always sense when I was in bad shape, and Edward heard it in my thoughts.

The worst happened about a few months in to living on animals. I had gone out hunting on my own, to find some peace in my head which I couldn't find when surrounded by others, and especially Edward, who could hear everything I was thinking. I went further than I usually did, but when I heard a crunch of leaves, I stopped, frozen on the ground, unmoving.

"Hello?" I heard a woman's voice, about a few hundred metres away, yet I could hear her perfectly. Another crunch of feet on dry leaves. "Matt, I'm not kidding. Where are you?"

I faintly heard a deep chuckle. He didn't have time to finish chuckling before the wind from his direction blew my way, and I was a goner. He didn't have time to scream. Fuelled by my thirst for human blood, the girl was next. I drained them for all they had, Saving the flavour, the taste of fresh human blood. Over my time in the Volturi, I've tried many different flavours. Each human has a different flavour, but you can categorize depending on what they did. I could taste when one woman was on their pill, because off the flavour. I missed being able to taste the difference. Now, its just categorized by animal, so disgusting.

I wiped my mouth with my hand and started heading towards the direction on the house. As much as I'd hate to, I'd try to cover myself with animal blood to disguise my unfaithfulness. Before I managed to though, I heard rushing of feet a leaves heading directly towards me. They must've followed my original trail, my scent. Dammit.

I took off running in a random direction, and though the fresh human blood flowing through me gave me the extra upper hand in strength and speed, hearing Jazz call me name caught me off short, and I stopped. He flew into me, not expecting me to stop, and we crashed into a tree, and even though it withstood the impact, the tree began to slowly descend, and a spun put of the way, but Jazz still had his arms around me. And not in a romantic way. He growled at me.

"What the fuck have you done! I can smell it on your breath, and see it in your eyes." He spat, and I snarled back at him. Dammit. I forgot about the red eyes. He jumped off me and took off running back to the house. I snarled at him and darted to him. Him being slower than the now powerful me, I grabbed onto his arm and yanked him backwards. A sawing screech echoed out of the woods, then my lovers cry of pain.

I held his torn arm in my hand, and it fell to the floor. Jazz gasped as he picked up his missing limb, and shuddered as he cried.

"Who the fuck are you anymore, Bella?! Did I turn into this monster for nothing?" He screamed at me, and took off running back to the house, stumbling. I ran after him, tripping up on my feet, which wasn't like a vampire would do... all in all, he reached the house before me.

"Carlisle!" He yelled desperately, and Carlisle flew down the stairs, followed by the rest of the vampires, coming from different rooms. Immediately Carlisle began reattaching his arm with his venom, and once it began to heal, all eyes turned to me. Emmett looked hurt, and Edward had a snarl coming out of his throat. My eyes were wide, panicked, and I whispered an apology before I ran out of the house. I couldn't stay anymore. I couldn't deal with this.

"She's going back to the Volturi." I heard Esme whispered. I heard a choking sound.

"Bella..." Jazz gasped. It was too late. The damage had been done.


	14. Chapter 14

To say the Volturi were pleased to have me back was an understatement. It was like they planned for this to happen, so they'd be prepared with my favourite things. Felix was overjoyed to see me again, saying the last few months were a 'blip' and that it was like a teenager rebelling from what she truly is. Within the first week, he'd made his move, and claimed me as a mate, although I thought Jazz was mine. At night he used to kiss my cheek when we departed to our alone time, then after a few weeks, we shared the same bed. And we didn't even sleep any more.

I preferred the meals here anyday, and I felt it was a waste to have spent so many months eating animals rather than humans. I was allowed some freedom, in and out of countries, now that I could handle myself around humans. I have been warned about some humans smelling _amazing_, and if that happens I was to take them back to the castle and drain them. But I planned on just taking some of their blood bit by bit, enough to keep them alive, as well as prolonging the deliciousness.

In the first few months I had travelled with Felix to all the areas he found most beautiful. But although the views were exquisite, I didn't know what it all meant. And most importantly, I didn't know what my purpose was anymore. Not just Bella, beautiful Volturi guard vampire. I wanted to be something more. Bella...Bella what? Of course the vampire thing isn't likely to go away. But what about Jazz? I was really curious as to what he thought of me. I knew it was wrong. But I was so fuelled by human blood that it hadn't mattered at the time. Then when it hit me, I took comfort in the fact the Volturi wanted me to fight. I was too trained for other vampires. I could rip them to pieces and burn the remains before they could think about death.

Whenever I hunt...all i see is red. It's my primal instinct, and Felix appreciated that more than Jazz. Jazz saw it as any other human would. Murder. A loss of life. But I couldn't think like that anymore. I wouldn't let myself.

We had just had lunch when the receptionist walked into the room.

"Aro?" Aro turned his head towards her. "You have a visitor."

"Send him in, I love visitors."Aro smiled at me. I returned the smile. Aro was very caring. He always saved me the last human. I think he was quite proud of me, for not only joining him with my own will, but also for mating with Felix. But I knew he knew I had my doubts, but didn't act on them. I heard the soft gliding of steps. Human steps would be much rougher, like when the receptionist departed from the room. This was a vampire.

"Hello, Carlisle!" Aro beamed, jumping from his seat and walking to him. I tried to mask my shock, and I squeezed Felix's hand. Felix's head turned to me and he pecked my cheek, before slipping his hand out from mine and wrapping it around my waist. Carlisle's eyes flickered to mine, and I sighed. He looked back to Aro.

"Hello, Aro. I came by today to personally invite you and our dear Bella to her good friend's wedding." He looked at me. "Rose and Emmett are getting married in the winter. Invitation only." This must be directed at Felix, and I felt Felix's arm tighten around me.

"Um, of course, Carlisle. It would be nice to see them again."

"Ah, of course I would love to go! My only concern is that our dear Felix would be quite lonely without his mate, and also I will need someone to accompany me, so we should bring Felix along as well, I'm sure the bride and groom won't mind." He smiled at Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed, but nodded. "Of course. Our only requirement is that you hunt outside our area, as we are trying to establish a permanent residence."

"Of course, dear Carlisle."

Carlisle turned to me. "They're very excited to see you again, Bella. Jasper especially."

I stiffened. "Send them my thanks and congratulations."

"I will."

Carlisle didn't stay much longer after that, but everyone in the room could tell he was trying to communicate to me. I let go of the breath I was holding while Carlisle continued to speak to Aro. I didn't even realise, but I felt no relief from his visit. I was a cold blooded killer. A monster. Why do they keep on trying to save someone who cannot be saved? I was a lost cause. He knows this. He knows thousands of innocent people have been killed, slaughtered in this room. A few more no less than an hour ago. Felix pulled me back from my reverie.

"Hey, why don't you take me somewhere? You're choice in venue." He winked, and I smirked at him. Through the time I've been trained, I now can transport not only myself but others at will, anywhere I want. I haven't gone into space, seeing as that would be a huge risk and I wouldn't know how to get myself back without anyone's help. But I can travel globally. Aro sees me as one of the best finds he's discovered in hundreds of years. Jane wasn't too happy about that, but when she 'accidentally' pulled her power on me Felix ripped her arm off. She doesn't look at me again. Aro just laughed and said that Felix should be put under that pressure more often, as it seems to get the fighter out of him.

Within a millisecond I opened my eyes to a grassy patch on land which, when I looked to my right, I could see Niagara falls in the distance. It was beautiful. Felix hummed a reply.

"Do you have feelings for Jasper?" He murmured, lifting my chin so I'd look at him. He wasn't angry. He couldn't treat me with anything but care. If he didn't, he'd be stuck a few thousand miles away from home, as I'd be a goner.

"Of course not. That's why I left."

"Aro says it's because you hurt him." He frowned. I sighed, moving my face back to the waterfall.

"I did. But he was angry with me too. I had my first human in like...5 months?"

Felix smirked. "Told you its hard to not resist." He rested his head on mine. "I love you."

I sighed. "I love you too." I then smirked. "And human blood."

He chuckled. "You love me more than Jasper, right?"

"Of course." I wasn't really sure. Felix accepted me for who I was though. I was happy here, with him. "I don't love Jasper. Never have, besides fan girl stuff when I was human."

Felix laughed. "I'm glad I found you. I knew from the moment they brought you in that I'd fall for you."

I shuddered, blinking hard. "I don't like to remember-"

"-Yeah, don't worry about it. I remember when I turned clear as day." He winced.

Nobody could forget the last day of being human.

* * *

let me know what you think of the story! ^_^


End file.
